Porter un masque
by Clo1521
Summary: Mahad est casse-cou, se comporte comme un enfant, n'est presque jamais sérieux, en tout cas c'est comme ça que Cortes et quelques autres le décrivent, surtout quand il vient une énième fois de faire preuve d'imprudence ! Mais quelle partie de cette description est vraie ? Et si Mahad se cache, se protège derrière un masque ? Pourquoi ? Et qui est-il vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **C'est une grande première pour moi, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques sur le fond et la forme. Je crains que mon texte soit un peu maladroit mais je me lance quand même sinon je ne le ferais jamais :). Sinon j'ai faits de mon mieux pour éviter les fautes, j'espère que ça aura suffi.**

 **L'univers ne m'appartient pas, mais j'essaie de faire perdurer, avec ma maigre contribution, cette histoire que je trouve bien, dommage d'ailleurs qu'il n'y ait pas eu de suite !**

 **-Bloc des Ateris- à la bordure du territoire de la sphère -**

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et tout est calme dans ce vieux quartier d'Ateris. Cependant, un visiteur extérieur pourrait apercevoir de la lumière derrière les rideaux d'une maison, heureusement personne n'est dehors. En effet, tout le monde respecte le couvre-feu mis en place par la sphère, tout le monde ou presque…

-Sais-tu quand tu rentreras ? demande Mila.

-Non, ma puce, même moi je ne connais pas tous les détails mais cette mission est primordiale pour la résistance, je serais surement absent plusieurs semaines.

-Es-tu obligé de partir ? Léna n'a que 9 mois et Mahad va fêter son anniversaire la semaine prochaine !

-Je sais, mais j'ai toujours cru en la résistance et c'est pour cela que je fais partie des leaders, ils ont besoins de moi, surtout aujourd'hui, je dois revenir sur le devant de la scène pour eux, pour notre future, pour nos enfants. Mila, avec un peu de chance cette mission sera la dernière et les enfants grandirons dans un monde meilleur sans peur, libre de la sphère !

-J'espère Marcus, j'ai si peur, Mahad n'a que 5 ans, il n'a pas encore montré de signe d'être un seijin mais qui sais, c'est encore possible et Léna, notre bébé…

Marcus enlace sa femme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, embrasses les enfants pour moi. J'ai laissé un cadeau pour Mahad dans l'armoire au cas où je ne serais pas là pour son anniversaire et une petite poupée pour Léna.

Mila sourit avec tendresse.

-Je t'aime, reviens vite !

Marcus ouvre la porte et disparait dans la nuit.

 **\- Bloc des Ateris- dix jours après le départ de Marcus**

Mila regarde son fils jouer dans le parc, il tient dans sa main le boomerang que son père lui a offert pour son anniversaire, il dort même avec, c'est mignon. Il a compris que son père ne va pas revenir tous de suite, il a l'habitude, malheureusement. Quand j'étais jeune, très jeune, j'imaginai ma vie de famille comme celle de mes parents, simple, heureuse avec un mari rentrant tous les soirs et prenant ses enfants sur ses genoux. Mais ça c'était avant, avant que la sphère me découvre et que je sois emmenée à l'institut. Et j'ai changé, j'ai complétement adhéré au principe de la sphère. Si on m'avait dit, il a sept ans que je regarderai mon fils courir dans l'herbe tout en tenant ma fille dans mes bras j'aurai surement ri et peut-être assommé cette personne d'une bonne décharge seijin. Au lieu de ça, j'étais ravi, ma première mission solo, infiltrer la résistance et détruire Marcus Farrel. Mais c'est Marcus qui a détruit toutes mes convictions et m'a sorti de mon aveuglement et j'ai vu, vraiment vu le mal que fait la sphère à notre peuple et je suis tombée amoureuse, amoureuse de sa fougue, de son humour, de son impertinence, de sa passion, de tout. J'ai intégré la résistance, et j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir contre tout ce que l'on m'avait enseignée depuis mes 12 ans, je me suis sentie vivante, plus vivante que je ne l'avais jamais été. Puis je suis tombée enceinte et avec Marcus on s'est mis un peu à l'écart pour vivre notre bonheur à trois, puis à depuis peu à quatre mais l'appel de la résistance était trop fort et Marcus est reparti régulièrement en mission.

-Maman ! regardes ce que je sais faire !

Mon fils me tire de mes pensées, il est si fier debout dans son petit costume rouge. Il lance son boomerang et le rattrape, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il essais. Mahad est un vrai rayon de soleil, toujours souriant et fatiguant aussi, ce petit n'arrête jamais, il trottine partout, parle beaucoup, pose des tonnes de question, il est aussi têtu que son père et depuis quelque temps il est devenu un grand frère très intentionné.

-Super Mahad, regarde Léna, ton grand frère est trop fort. Ton père sera fier de toi, mon grand ! Allez maintenant on rentre à la maison et on va faire des crêpes.

-Oui. Et j'explose de rire quand mon fils me saute au cou et m'embrasse ainsi que Léna pour pas qu'elle ne soit jalouse.

 **\- Bloc des Ateris- 15 jours après le départ de Marcus dans l'après-midi.**

Je rentre de ma promenade dans le parc avec les enfants. L'atmosphère est pesante en ville même Mahad l'a ressenti, il est beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude. La sphère a intensifié ses patrouilles, je suis nerveuse et si quelqu'un me reconnaissait ? Pourtant je suis prudente et ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas utilisé mes pouvoirs. Cependant, je suis inquiète, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je connais la sphère, son mode de fonctionnement et ce qui se passe n'est pas normal, ce bloc, bien qu'en marge du territoire de la sphère, est tranquille et aucunement affilié à la résistance, je suis bien placée pour le savoir ! C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui nous a poussé à nous installer là.

 **\- Bloc des Ateris- 20 jours après son départ**

Il est 1 heure du matin je me réveille en sursaut quelque chose n'est pas juste mais quoi ? Soudain je vois des lumières dans la rue et j'entends du bruit, comment est-ce possible c'est le couvre-feu, personne ne sort normalement !

-Au feu, au feu hurle quelqu'un dehors.

Je sors précipitamment de mon lit, attrape une veste et entre en courant dans la chambre de Mahad, je le secoue.

-Mahad réveille-toi ! attrape une veste, mets tes chaussures ! Je voie s'agrandir ses grands yeux de peur, je me force à prendre une voix calme.

-Je vais réveiller ta sœur et je te rejoins, dépêche toi mon grand lui dit-je en l'embrassant sur son front.

Je change de chambre, prend Léna dans mes bras en l'enroulant dans une couverture, dehors le bruit c'est intensifié, une voisine tambourine à ma porte,

-il faut partir il y a le feu, la sphère est là.

La sphère ! tout devient clair pour moi c'est elle qui a allumé le feu, créé la panique mais dans quel but ? qu'importe il faut partir, on ne peut pas me voir ici !

J'attrape la main de Mahad et je sors, c'est la panique ici, tout le monde cours et se bouscule, je suis le mouvement, quelqu'un me bouscule un peu rudement, Léna se met à pleurer et Mahad me lâche sans le faire exprès et tombe.

-Maman !

Je m'arrête et essaie de courir à contre-courant, mais ce n'est pas possible déjà je ne vois plus Mahad.

-Laissez-moi passer, laissez-moi passer, mon fils est là-bas, je hurle, pleure, joue des coudes, Léna hurle également, je l'embrasse,

-ça va aller ma chérie, on va retrouver ton frère.

Je vois les flammes se rapprocher et malgré moi je ne peux plus avancer, je recule même, je me sens si impuissante, ce sentiment est si étrange, mes pouvoirs ne peuvent pas m'aider !

Soudain je vois un bateau arrivé, c'est un bateau pirate celui d'un petit groupe de résistant habitant un bloc à moins d'une heure de vol. Ils évacuent les gens et essaient de tenir la sphère à bonne distance. Un des combattant me voit et blêmis.

-Mila, que faites-vous là ? il faut partir, il me connait, nous nous sommes arrêtés dans son groupe avant de venir nous installer ici, Marcus disait que ça faisait du bien au moral des hommes de voir d'autres résistants, de faire partie d'une grande organisation.

-Mon fils, je l'ai lâché, il faut le retrouver. Lui dit-je

-ok Mila, on va s'en occupé mais allez dans un bateau, vous ne pouvez pas rester, c'est trop dangereux, surtout pour vous !

-Mais…

-Protégez votre bébé, on s'occupe du reste ! me coupe-t-il

 **_bloc pirate_1 jour après**

Le bateau est parti, j'ai bien essayé de parlementer avec le capitaine mais il n'a rien voulu savoir, la vie d'une centaine de personne était en jeu si on ne partait pas tout de suite et je n'ai rien pu objecter. Je marche vers le port, je porte Léna, on m'a bien proposée de la garder mais il est hors de question que je me sépare de ma fille. Mon cœur bat très vite, les derniers pirates sont arrivés. Je me dirige vers l'homme à qui j'ai parlé hier, Thomas je viens de me souvenir de son nom.

-Thomas, avez-vous trouvé mon fils ?

-Non Mila désolé.

-Comment ça il faut y retourner, donnez-moi un vaisseau !

-Mila m'interpelle un homme, c'est le capitaine, venez il faut que je vous parle.

Je le suis à travers le village, ça ressemble à Puerto Angel en un peu plus petit. Je rentre dans une pièce, une dizaine de personne y sont présents, tout le monde à l'air épuisés.

Le capitaine, Mathieu prend la parole.

-La sphère a frappé dur hier en s'attaquant à Ateris, Nous ne savons pas encore vraiment pourquoi mais d'après nos informations ce n'est pas le seul bloc qui a été visé.

-Comment ça pas le seul bloc ? je pensais que la sphère était en mauvaise posture ? dit-je en me souvenant de la dernière conversation que j'ai eu avec Marcus.

-Mila, nous n'avons aucune nouvel de cette mission mais vue la situation actuelle cela n'a pas dut être un succès.

-Marcus ?

-On a aucune nouvel de lui mais cela ne veut rien dire, encore…

-Il faut que je retourne sur Ateris, il faut que je retrouve mon fils.

-Mila, cela va être compliqué, la sphère a fait des prisonniers, ils ne sont en aucun cas liés à notre mouvement mais ils sont tous regroupés dans un vieux gymnase et on ignore ce qu'ils veulent !

-En aucun cas, ils ne veulent du bien, ça c'est sûr, ajoute une jeune femme.

-Elise, nous nous passerons de ce genre de commentaire

La porte s'ouvre, Mathieu, il faut que tu écoutes ça !

« _Ceci est un communiqué de la sphère, la semaine dernière nous avons démanteler un très grand groupe de criminels. Des émeutes ont également eu lieu dans des blocs à la périphérie de notre territoire à Ateris, Tainol, Carcaise et Simulis. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles ont été maitrisées, nous retenons actuellement une centaine de personne par blocs, celles-ci sont soupçonnées d'entretenir des liens avec des résistants, elles seront exécutées, cependant en preuves de notre bonne fois les enfants de moins de 10 ans seront épargnés et envoyés en camp pour y être rééduqué et pour les sortir de l'influence néfaste de leur entourage. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre, la sphère vaincra ses détracteurs car nous sommes dans notre bon droit_ ».

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande Thomas

-Ça veut dire que la sphère est sûr de son coup, ça veut dire que quel que soit la mission que Marcus avait, celle-ci a échoué. Ça veut dire que c'est pauvre gens vont être exécuté en signe de représailles pour nous porter un coup mortel.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Que peut-on faire ? On ne peut pas laisser ces meurtres arrivés ! s'exclame Elise

-Vous, je ne sais pas, mais moi je retourne sur Ateris et je retrouve mon fils ! Je réponds en me levant.

-Mila, reste ici ! on ne peut pas y aller comme ça sans préparation, on ne peut peut-être pas sauver les adultes mais on fera tout notre possible pour les enfants !

 **_bloc pirate_1 mois après**

Nous savons que les adultes ont été tous assassiné, d'abord les hommes, puis les femmes, la sphère a pris son temps, une tactique très bien exécuté pour faire grandir la peur et écraser toutes traces de révoltes ! Même ici, sur ce bloc de résistant le moral est au plus bas. Je dors mal, je ne sais pas si Mahad a survécu à cette première nuit, je l'espère, Léna pleure très souvent elle doit ressentir mon stress. J'ai proposé mon aide, je serai bien parti là-bas tête la première en utilisant mes pouvoirs seijin mais Mathieu m'a convaincu du contraire, cela aurait été contre-productif et je dois penser à ma fille. L'attaque est prévue cette nuit, cela doit marcher, on n'a pas le choix les enfants seront transférés au cœur de la sphère demain. Je vais participer à la libération, mes pouvoirs leurs seront utiles.

-Bonsoir Mila, alors comment va la petite, me demande Marise la femme de Mathieu

-Elle va bien, merci de me la garder pour cette nuit.

-De rien c'est un plaisir, sauvez ces enfants et demain Léna retrouvera son frère.

-J'espère …

-Mais oui, ayez fois Mila, d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté votre fils est têtu, il aura survécu !

-au revoir Léna, je t'aime dit-je en l'embrassant, je te ramène ton frère.

 **_bloc pirate_le lendemain**

La mission a été un succès, nous ne comptons aucun mort et tous les enfants ont été secouru, enfin ceux qui ont survécu à « l'éducation » de la sphère, ils sont 17 de 5 ans à 9 ans. Mahad est parmi eux. Je l'ai à peine aperçu, ils sont tous avec le médecin.

-Mila calme-toi et assied toi, ton fils est vivant, pas la peine de faire un trou dans le planché, rigole Thomas

-Que va-t-il se passer pour les enfants ?

-On va essayer de retrouver leurs familles, parents, oncles s'ils en ont encore sinon ils grandiront ici, certaines familles se sont déjà présentées pour accueillir des enfants.

Un médecin arrive

-Bonjour

-Comment vont-ils ? Comment va Mahad ?

-Physiquement, ils auront tous récupéré d'ici un mois ou deux pour les plus atteint. Ils souffrent tous de la faim, ils sont épuisés et ils portent tous la marques de nombreux coups. Il va falloir être patient avec eux, pour l'instant ils sont encore tous terrifiés.

-Je peux le voir ?

-Oui, allez-y, il est en train de dormir, on les a tous mis sous calment, ils en avaient besoin.

-Merci

 **_Babylonia_6 semaines après la libération des enfants**

On est arrivé ici, il y a une semaine, à Babylonia, en plein milieu du territoire de la sphère, Thomas et Mathieu ont essayé de me dissuader mais je suis décidée. Quoi de mieux pour se cacher que d'aller là où personne ne pensera à me chercher, en plein territoire ennemi ? De plus, toujours aucune nouvelle de Marcus, j'ai pris contact avec Cortes et le Vecteur mais aucun ne sais où il est, il a disparue.

Ces dernières semaines ont été dure, Mahad est presque guéri, les bleus sont partis, ses cotes ne sont plus cassées et il gardera quelques cicatrices dont une à la tempe cachée par ses cheveux, cependant il ne parle presque plus, j'ai du mal à le reconnaitre, ou est passé mon petit garçon si espiègle ? Que lui ont-ils fait à lui et aux autres ? Il a du mal à dormir, fait des cauchemars et le plus souvent refuse que je l'approche. Je ne sais plus quoi faire mais j'espère que ce changement d'air et la campagne lui feront du bien, il a l'air d'apprécier, enfin je crois…

 **_Babylonia_ 3 semaines après leur installation**

J'ai entendu mon fils rire ! ça m'avait tellement manqué, il revient à la vie petit à petit, j'ai l'impression que c'est Léna qui lui fait le plus de bien. La petite commence à marcher et essaie de suivre son frère. C'est mignon, j'ai déniché un appareil photo, j'en prends de temps en temps, qui sais je les montrerai peut-être un jour à Marcus. Pour vivre, Je travaille aux champs, c'est dur je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de travail mais si c'est le prix à payer pour être en sécurité, je le paie sans hésiter !

-Maman

-Oui, je me retourne et vois Mahad qui tiens la main de Léna qui est debout à côté de lui, son autre main est derrière son dos.

-C'est pour toi, il sort la main de son dos et me tend maladroitement un petit bouquet de fleurs.

-Merci, et les larmes aux yeux je les prends tous les deux dans mes bras et pour ma plus grande joie Mahad ne sursaute même pas.

-Je t'aime Maman

-Moi aussi Mahad, je vous aime tous les deux, je ne vous quitterai plus et je m'assurerai que rien ne vous arrive. Et j'avais bien l'intention de tenir cette promesse…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour**

 **Teamsky : Merci pour le commentaire, je suis d'accord avec toi pour Léna ! quoique dernièrement elle ne soit plus vraiment en premier plan (je parle notamment de la fic «** **Terre unies** **» que d'ailleurs j'avais aussi suivie mais sous le pseudo de Clo15)**

 **Sinon quand est-ce que les pouvoir seijin se réveillent ? la série nous l'apprend-t-elle ? Ne le sachant plus/pas je vais faire à ma sauce et je vais dire que les premières manifestations auront lieu entre 5 et 7 ans !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **_Babylonia_avril 2447**

Ça fait 5 ans que nous nous sommes installés ici, la vie n'est pas facile tous les jours mais ça pourrait être pire. En effet, la terre est assez fertile et le climat clément, les cultures ne manquent pas d'eau et je gagne suffisamment d'argent pour nous entretenir tous les trois, sans excès mais correctement. De plus, j'ai découvert la mentalité des gens de la campagne, on se serre les coudes, c'est rafraichissant de pouvoir compter sur les autres ! J'avoue, j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire. Au Tutorat, j'étais la meilleur avec Oslo, on m'enviait et moi je regardais tout le monde de haut, je peux l'affirmer, j'étais hautaine et cela n'aide pas pour entretenir des rapports de confiance, de toute façon ce n'était pas le but ! Puis j'ai rencontré Marcus, c'est sûr, il m'a fait descendre de mon piédestal, il m'a causée tellement de problèmes malgré le fait que ce ne soit qu'un simple jinsei. Cependant, à cette époque, on ne me faisait pas confiance, comme je les comprends, j'étais l'ennemi venant du Tutorat, j'aurais pu les espionner, d'ailleurs c'était mon but, au début…Enfin, nos quelques années à Ateris, les voisins étaient sympas mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser entrer dans notre vie avec Marcus partant régulièrement en mission, cela aurait été dangereux pour nous comme pour eux. Mais ici, c'est différent, je suis juste Mila, une jeune mère célibataire dont le mari a disparu. Nos voisins nous ont aidé, leurs conseils ont été précieux pour ne pas mourir de faim, surtout lors du premier hiver. Le seul point noir est la présence de la sphère et la réquisition d'eau obligatoire. En été, il faut se rationner et ce n'est pas toujours facile, bien que je ne le montre pas, je suis peut-être celle qui a le plus de mal à m'y faire. En effet, Mahad et Léna ne connaissent que cette vie alors que moi je me souviens de l'abondance d'eau et de nourriture fourni au Tutorat et la connaissance de cette inégalité me met en colère, mais je ne la laisse pas paraitre, je dois rester sous leur radar, c'est primordial !

-Maman ! Mahad viens de rentrer en trombe dans la maison suivie de près par Léna.

-Léna, Mahad comment s'est passé l'école ?

-J'ai eu un 9/10 à ma récitation ! dit Léna, elle est en CP, mine de rien le temps passe tellement vite !

-Super Léna Et toi Mahad ? Je m'attends au pire, mon garçon n'aime vraiment pas l'école, il est trop dissipé et préfère jouer dehors avec son boomerang qu'il ne le quitte jamais. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il a l'air excité.

-Des gens sont venus en classe et ils nous ont fait piloté sur des simulateurs de vol, c'était trop bien ! J'ai été le meilleur !

Mon cœur s'emballe pendant quelques secondes, je suis tellement obsédée par la peur que Léna devienne une seijin que j'ai oublié que la sphère recherche et forme également des pilotes. Et évidemment, Mahad est doué, comment ça pourrait être autrement, il ressemble tellement à son père…

-Maman, tu n'es pas contente, me demande-t-il ?

-Si, si Mahad c'est bien, tu seras mon petit pilote en herbe, lui dit-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

-Maman arrête ! râle-t-il en croisant les bras et en faisant une petite moue adorable.

Léna et moi éclatons de rire, vite rejoint par Mahad. C'est comme ça que j'aime ma petite famille, n'empêche que je suis un peu inquiète, j'avais bien pensé inscrire Mahad dans une école de vol mais celle de notre bloc. Les personnes que Mahad a vu sont surement des recruteurs de l'école de vol du Skyland, elle forme l'élite des pilotes de la Sphère et les élèves y sont pensionnaires. Enfin, je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien, Mahad ne sera peut-être pas invité à y étudier, ils ne prennent que les meilleurs, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas pour me rassurer….

 **_Babylonia_juin 2447**

 _« Madame,_

 _J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre fils Mahad a été sélectionné pour faire partie de la prochaine promotion d'élèves rentrant dans notre prestigieuse école de vol. En effet, suite à notre visite à l'école élémentaire situé à Babylonia, nous avons repéré votre fils qui a obtenu un des scores les plus élevés de ces trente dernières années._

 _Sachez qu'entrer dans notre école et une chance énorme pour votre fils, une chance d'entrer dans l'élite et de côtoyer les hautes instances de notre gouvernement, étant donnée votre situation, votre fils bénéficiera d'une des rare bourse attribuée par notre fondation._

 _L'école commence le 1 octobre 2447, votre fils sera attendu à l'embarcadère de la ville principale le dimanche 30 septembre à 11h pour y prendre la navette. Comme vous le savez surement, notre école est un pensionnat, les élèves seront donc attendu tous les dimanches soir et rentreront le vendredi dans la soirée._

 _Nous attendons votre réponse avant le 1 aout._

 _Vives la Sphère !_

 _Le directeur »_

J'ai reçu cette lettre ce matin, je ne sais pas quoi faire, évidemment que je vais accepter, de toute façon un refus ne sera pas accepté et risque de soulever beaucoup trop de questions. Comment l'annoncer à Mahad ? La meilleure école de pilote du Skyland, ça va lui plaire, mais la pension ? Comment va-t-il supporter la discipline, la présence permanente de la sphère ? Et comment expliquer à Léna que son frère partira toutes les semaines ?

Soudain, j'entends du grabuge dans la cours.

-Mahad, rend-moi mon ballon ! crie Léna

-Non, tu n'as qu'à venir le chercher !

-Mahad ! crie encore Léna puis plus rien jusque :

-Maman hurle Léna en pleurant

Je range précipitamment la lettre dans la commode et sort, je vois Mahad étendu à terre et Léna se précipite vers moi

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Je me précipite vers Mahad qui se redresse en pleurant, il a une grosse bosse.

-Que s'est-il passé Léna ? je lui demande quelques minutes plus tard en appliquant une poche de glace sur la bosse de son frère.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, mais Mahad m'a pris le ballon, je le voulais et du bleu est arrivé sur Mahad et l'a fait tomber !

Je me raidis brusquement, ce que je craignais et arrivé, Léna est une seijin.

-Maman ça fait mal dit Mahad

-Je sais Mahad mais ça t'apprendra à ne plus embêter ta sœur ! Ecoutez tous les deux, je vais vous faire des crêpes et vous allez m'écouter très attentivement. On est d'accord ?

-Oui

-Oui

 **_Babylonia _15 min plus tard**

Les enfants sont assis calmement autour de la table, Léna renifle, elle s'est approchée de son frère mais celui-ci s'est éloigné, je pense qu'il a eu peur, elle aussi d'ailleurs.

-Léna, tu es une seijin, c'est-à-dire que tu peux utiliser le soleil pour avoir des pouvoirs comme la télékinésie et la télépathie. Tout à l'heure, tu as fait de la télékinésie, c'est cela qui s'est manifesté par la lumière bleu que tu m'as décrite. Je veux que tu me promettes de faire attention et de ne jamais utiliser tes pouvoirs cela pourrait être dangereux !

-Dangereux comme j'ai fait mal à Mahad tout à l'heure ? me demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui Léna, mais pas seulement, la sphère peut venir ici et t'emmener au Tutorat pour toujours, tu comprends ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que ça se sache, promis ? Je me déteste de lui faire peur et d'utiliser sa culpabilité mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Oui, réponds Léna en baissant la tête

-Mahad ?

-Oui maman, je ne veux pas que Léna parte, jamais ! me répond-t-il d'un air déterminé

-Pardon Léna pour tout à l'heure ajoute-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je suis si fier de lui.

 **_Babylonia _la nuit**

Les enfants sont couchés et moi je suis sortie sur le perron, la journée a été riche en évènement mais ça va aller, tout va bien se passer, j'ai confiance en nous.

-On a des enfants géniaux Marcus. Dis-je en regardant les étoiles qui brillent dans ce ciel sans nuages.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir**

 **Voici la suite de la fic, l'histoire avance petit à petit…plutôt lentement, trop lentement ? en tout cas plus lentement que je le pensais car à l'origine j'avais une idée pour ce qui se passait après la libération de Mila et je voulais juste faire un chapitre d'introduction et j'ai commencé à l'écrire et je me suis prise au jeu :)**

 **Merci pour le commentaire ! Pour répondre, je ne pense pas faire revenir Mahad sur Babylonia, je m'autorise un petit changement -) (enfin ce n'est pas encore certain) mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout va bien se passer ! mais ça, tu le sauras en temps voulu ou quand Mahad voudra bien le révéler…**

 **Enfin, ce n'est pas encore l'objet de ce chapitre, il faudra attendre le suivant pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'école.**

 **_Babylonia_15 aout 2447**

Il est 6h du matin, je suis assise devant la maison profitant de la relative fraicheur ainsi que du calme. Les enfants sont en vacances, ils ne devraient pas se lever avant 3 ou 4 bonnes heures, ce qui me laisse le temps de me préparer à la discussion que je vais avoir avec Mahad, cette discussion que je repousse depuis que j'ai reçu cette lettre, et que j'ai encore repoussé quand j'ai envoyé mon accord pour que Mahad y participe. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, je lui parle, je ne peux plus repousser cette discussion.

 **_Babylonia_10h**

-Bonjour Maman

-Bonjour ma grande, bien dormis ?

-Oui me répond-elle avec les yeux encore ensommeillés

-Ton frère est réveillée ?

-Sais pas me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Vas le réveiller, il se fait tard, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Léna se précipite dans les escaliers et entre dans la chambre de Mahad.

-Mahad, Mahad réveille-toi dit Léna en sautant sur le lit.

-Léna, barre toi ! grogne Mahad en fourrant sa tête sous son oreiller

-Non, maman nous attend elle fait le petit déjeuner.

Soudain Mahad se retourne attrape sa sœur et la chatouille férocement.

-Arrêtes Mahad rigole Léna.

-Nan, tu n'as pas dit le mot magique.

-s'il te plait…

-Allez dégage moustique, je te rejoins en bas.

 **_Babylonia_début d'après-midi**

Léna et Mahad sont en train de jouer dans le jardin, je les observe depuis le perron, ils sont heureux ça se voit. Ils ont presque oublié l'accident seijin de Léna. Enfin, plus précisément, Léna n'y pense plus, elle est encore trop petite pour se poser trop de questions et remettre en cause ce que je lui ai dit, je me demande combien de temps cela va durer, quand va-t-elle essayer de façon consciente à utiliser ses pouvoirs ? Car je ne me fais pas d'illusion, elle va essayer, déjà car ça fait partie d'elle et aussi par défit. En effet, bien qu'elle soit globalement plus sage que son frère, elle n'est pas en reste quand il est question de bêtises, la seule différence c'est que Mahad prend souvent volontairement le blâme à la place sa petite sœur. Mahad, lui, n'a pas oublié et il est devenu beaucoup plus prudent, ça fait des lustres qu'il n'a pas contrarié sa sœur à dessein. Ce qui ne l'empêche absolument pas de s'amuser comme un fou avec elle, comme c'est le cas cette après-midi. J'ai presque du remord à l'idée de briser cette paisible ambiance mais il le faut.

-Mahad, tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

-Euh oui, qu'est ce qui a ?

-T'inquiète, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Léna, reste dans la cours, ne t'éloigne pas.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine,

-Assis toi s'il te plait

-Maman ?

-Tu te souviens des gens qui sont venu à l'école en avril dernier, ceux qui vous ont fait utiliser un simulateur de vol ?

-Oui me répond-il sans comprendre ou je veux en venir

-C'étaient des recruteurs de l'école de vol du Skyland et c'est là-bas que tu vas aller à la rentrée prochaine.

-C'est vrai ! il a l'air super heureux puis il se reprend, mais c'est où ? et Shoomday il vient aussi ?

-Non Mahad, Shoomday ira à Babylonia comme prévu

-Mais, je veux rester ici avec Shoomday et Hanako.

-Je sais Mahad, mais tu n'as pas le choix.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cette école est une chance mon grand, c'est la meilleur de tout le Skyland, ils ont les simulateurs les plus sophistiqués et…

-Oui mais moi je veux rester ici, dit non, l'école ici est cool, on l'a visité en juin ! me coupe-t-il

-Tu ne comprends pas Mahad, tu es déjà inscrit, on ne peut pas dire non, tu es talentueux et ils l'ont vu et ils ne te lâcheront pas. Cette école est dirigée par les hautes instances de la Sphère. Dis-je en lui saisissant les mains, Mahad se dégage brusquement et serre les points.

-Je ne veux pas, Maman, mes amis y vont pas et … je veux pas

Je le vois, il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais il s'est ravisé, pourquoi ? Je pourrais essayer de comprendre mais il reste encore une mauvaise nouvelle.

-L'école commence le 1 octobre mais tu prendras la navette la veille, je ne sais pas où se situe l'école mais c'est un pensionnat…Je le regarde, il ne dit rien puis se retourne et part en courant.

Je n'essaie pas de le rattraper, cela ne servirait à rien sauf à le braquer d'avantage…

-Maman ?

-Oui Léna

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, ton frère est un peu fâché, il va falloir être gentille d'accord ?

-Pourquoi il est fâché Mahad ?

-Mahad, va changer d'école et il ne sera plus là pendant la semaine.

-Mais moi j'aime quand Mahad est là, il est obligé ? demande-t-elle les yeux brillants en se mordillant les lèves.

Je prends Léna dans mes bras et on s'assoie toute les deux sur le vieux fauteuil en bascule.

-Oui Léna, il est obligé, mais il rentrera tous les weekends et ça, ça ne changera pas. Tout va bien se passer Léna, tout ira bien. Lui dit-je en essayant de me convaincre.

 **_Babylonia_22h**

Le diner a été pesant, Mahad a à peine touché à son assiette et c'est efforcé d'éviter mon regard puis il est monté dans sa chambre sans décrocher un mot. Moi, je viens de coucher Léna, je suis restée dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. En passant, devant la chambre de Mahad, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil, il est assis au milieu de son lit, les genoux remontés sous son menton avec une couverture posé sur ses épaules comme s'il avait froid. Il a l'air si perdu, si vulnérable, si jeune, il a tout juste 10 ans et la vie n'a pas était tendre avec lui. Tout doucement, pour pas l'effrayer je rentre et m'assoie à côté de lui pour lui faire un câlin.

-Je ne veux pas y aller Maman

-Je sais Mahad, mais ne te laisse pas abattre. Je me tourne pour me retrouver devant lui et le regarder droit dans ses yeux.

-Tes amis ne vont pas t'abandonner car tu changes d'école, ils resteront avec toi si tu restes égal à toi-même. Idem pour Léna et moi, on t'aime et ce n'est surement pas un pensionnat qui changera quoique ce soit !

Je le sens se détendre contre moi, il esquisse même un petit sourire.

-Essais de dormir maintenant, on en reparlera demain si tu veux.

Je sors de sa chambre et me dirige vers la cuisine pour me faire un thé, j'ai besoin de me détendre, trop de penser se pressent dans ma tête, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire un parallèle entre ce qui lui arrive et ma propre arrivée au Tutotat. Certes, les circonstances ne sont pas totalement pareil, je ne connais pas vraiment la partie de la Sphère dirigée par des Jinsei mais une chose est sûre, personne ne sort totalement indemne de leur éducation. De plus, il part avec un désavantage qu'il n'existe pas au Tutorat. En effet, au Tutorat, on est tous logé à la même enseigne car rien ne permet d'affirmer que les pouvoirs seijin sont héréditaires. Pour lui, cela va être différent, ça sera un des seuls élèves boursiers, les autres seront là, pour une petite partie car ils sont talentueux et riches, et les autres juste car leurs parents ont les moyens ou/et les connections pour les y envoyer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou**

 **Voilà la suite, et enfin le point de vue de Mahad ! (Et ça je l'avais marqué avant de voir ton com précédent -)**

 **Sinon, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu trainé, la raison est simple, je ne me sentais pas capable de retranscrire le point de vue d'un gamin de 10 ans. Bon, il y aura encore des points de vue de Mila mais plus autant.**

 **J'essaie de rester fidèle au caractère de Mahad, en espérant que ça vous (te) plaise !**

 **_Babylonia_30 septembre 2447**

Ça y est, on y est, l'heure de la séparation a sonnée, inutile de dire que tout le monde est ravi, c'est bien évidemment faux ! Ces dernières 6 semaines sont passées tellement vite, j'ai essayé de reparler de cette échéance avec Mahad mais il a fait la sourde oreille et a réussi à détourner toutes les conversations, de façon très habile je dois dire, plus que je ne l'aurai cru possible de sa part. Cela m'ennuie qu'il fasse semblant de rien mais que puis-je faire ? J'aurai aimé qu'il se confie à moi ? Je vois bien qu'il s'est réconcilier avec la perspective de quitter ses amis mais il y a autre chose qui le chiffonne… Est-ce le fait d'aller étudier directement sous le commandement de la Sphère ? Se souvient-il de ce terrible mois où il a été seul en présence d'instructeurs de la Sphère ? J'espère tellement qu'il ait oublié cette période !

-Mahad, Léna, c'est l'heure, il faut y aller !

Les enfants descendent, contrairement à leur habitude ils ne dévalent pas les escaliers mais descendent calmement. Mahad porte un simple sac de sport contenant peu d'affaires, quelques photos, son boomerang, une veste…L'école fournit tout le reste, uniforme, cahier…

En arrivant, à l'embarcadère nous voyons le bateau déjà amarrer pourtant nous ne sommes pas en retard, nous avons même 10 minutes d'avance. La navette est blanche, le logo de l'école y est peint à l'avant, ce navire n'est pas bien grand, il doit pouvoir transporter au plus une dizaine de personnes. Je sens que Mahad se crispe à mes côtés mais il continue à avancer sans un mot. Une personne vient à notre rencontre, elle est assez grande, brune, cheveux coupés à la garçonne, elle porte une combinaison blanche bordé d'un liseré noir. Son visage fait assez stricte.

-Vous devez être Mahad, je suis Mademoiselle Carter, c'est moi la responsable de cette navette, dit-elle en regardant mon fils

-Oui

-Oui, Mademoiselle Carter jeune homme !

Mahad me regarde en écarquillant ses yeux, je lui fais discrètement signe, pas la peine qu'il la braque dès le premier jour !

-Oui mademoiselle Carter, répond-il doucement

-La navette part dans 5 minutes, dépêchez-vous de dire au revoir à votre famille dit-elle sans nous accorder un regard à Léna et moi et en tournant soudainement les talons pour retourner dans la navette.

Je me baisse à la hauteur de Mahad et le prend dans mes bras et lui murmure

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, ne te laisse pas abattre, fait profil bas et surtout n'oublie pas qui tu es et d'où tu viens !

-Oui maman puis il se tourne vers Léna en faisant un grand sourire

-Bye Léna, ne fait pas trop de bêtise et on se voit samedi prochain !

 **_Ecole du Skyland_rentré 2451**

La rentrée, comme chaque weekend depuis 4 ans je suis accueilli par mademoiselle Carter, sauf que cette année je suis seul, Thomas a été diplômé le mois dernier. J'ai donc 3 heures devant moi avant d'arriver à destination. Je me souviens encore du premier jour après le charmant accueil de la sorcière, comprendre mademoiselle Carter, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la navette, un jeune homme de 15 ans. On peut dire qu'il m'a mis directement au parfum !

-Tu es boursier ?

-Euh oui

-Et nouveau je suppose ?

-Ça parait évident, non ! Peut-être pas la réaction la plus intelligente, sachant que je ne le connaissais pas et qu'il était clairement un étudiant, qui plus est bien plus âgé que moi. Mais à mon grand étonnement il a rigolé.

-Bien, tu as du caractère, tu vas en avoir besoin, je m'appelle Thomas, j'ai 15 ans et toi ?

-Mahad, j'ai 10 ans

-Dac Mahad, alors écoute moi bien, je vais de donner les bases à savoir absolument pour survivre dans cette école.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car tu es boursier, comme moi, et si on ne se serre pas les coudes entre nous on est foutu, crois-moi. Bon ou en étais-je avant que tu me coupes honteusement la parole ? à oui, concernant les instructeurs, rien à dire, ils mettront très vite les points sur les i, tu seras vite fixé mais il n'y aura pas de surprise. En revanche, n'oublie pas que tu es en infériorité de par ton statut de boursier. Les autres ne vont pas te louper, pour eux tu ne vaux rien et tu ne devrais pas être autorisé à foulé le même sol qu'eux, il ne faudra pas te laisser faire !

-Qu'est-ce que ça les concerne que je sois boursier ou pas ?

-Tu ne fréquentes pas les mêmes cercles, et si tu es là, contrairement à eux, c'est que tu as été choisi, tu es donc une menace !

-Une menace ?

-Et oui, tu es doué, c'est évident sinon tu ne serais pas là, et plus on est bon, meilleur sont les postes que l'on aura à terme, cela veut dire que toi et moi, on va « piquer » le poste d'un futur fils à papa. Ça va faire des jaloux.

-C'est ridicule, c'est une école de vol, la meilleure, tous les élèves sont bon, non ?

-Non, tu n'y es pas, ils ne sont pas forcément excellents, je dirai qu'ils sont aussi bon ou mauvais que les élèves accueillis dans les écoles de vol local mais à la différence, eux, ils vont avoir une éducation au top avec les meilleurs professeurs et le meilleur équipement ! et ça, ça change tout ! Enfin, pour la plupart, il y en a qui sont juste irrécupérables mais, si je suis honnête, cela ne concerne qu'une très petite minorité qui disparait après quelques années.

Et Thomas avait raison, Shoomday est meilleur que certain de mes camarades de classe pourtant lui ne pourra pas avoir un poste intéressant, il est juste bon à faire le larbin, ça me dégoute ! Pourtant, je l'envie, il est libre car cette école est une vraie torture. Déjà, la discipline, elle m'horripile, je dois me mordre la langue pour me taire mais c'est une nécessité, aucune envie d'être collé le weekend quand c'est le seul moment de la semaine ou je peux être moi-même. Ensuite, l'endoctrinement, non mais franchement, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre toute la journée une bande de mouton me répéter que notre gouvernement est un modèle de justice, que les résistants sont des dangereux terroristes et que la taxe sur l'eau est parfaitement normale car le « petit peuple » ne sais pas gérer leur réserve d'eau ! Non mais c'est une blague, eux savent gérer l'eau peut-être ! c'est une catastrophe, franchement qu'elle personne saine d'esprit arrose le terrain de golf en pleine été alors que des gosses meurent de soif ?! bah eux apparemment et ça ne leur pose aucun problème ! Et enfin, mes camarades de classe, essayez d'être dans une classe entière de fils à papa qui n'ont aucun, mais vraiment aucun sens de l'humour, vous verrez c'est peine perdu ! Résultat, ils ne peuvent pas me voir, gênant quand on partage le même dortoir. Cependant, j'ai une satisfaction, je suis clairement le meilleur, sans prendre la grosse tête, c'est juste une constatation et c'est vraiment jouissif de voir leur tête quand ils se rendent compte que je les ai encore battus à pleine couture. M'enfin, maintenant, on me laisse plus ou moins tranquille, pourvu que ça dure.

 **_Ecole de vol du Skyland_dimanche 15h30**

Et voilà, la navette arrive en vue de l'école, ou plus précisément arrive en vue du campus. Evidemment, la vue est impressionnant, c'est étudié pour ! Pour nous intimider et aussi nous montrer la grandeur et la force de la technologie de la Sphère. De la navette, je peux voir une multitude de bâtiments, blanc et symétrique évidemment, certain son construit sur le bloc d'origine mais d'autres ont été créé de toute pièce et flotte tous simplement. Un labyrinthe de passerelles permet de relier tous ces bâtiments. L'école de vol se situe à l'extrémité nord du campus, elle compte 5 bâtiments : les dortoirs, séparés filles / garçons, la cantine, quand je vois ce qu'on nous sert je me demande s'ils veulent nous empoisonnée et c'est bien un des seuls domaines ou mes camarades et moi sommes d'accord ! Les salles de cours pour les matières classiques, maths, physiques, français, histoires, chimie. La salle de sport, « un esprit sain dans un corps sain », enfin, je ne vois pas en quoi nous lever 2 fois par semaines à 5h30 y contribue ! Le bâtiment de vol, qui comprend encore des salles de cours mais aussi un garage (cours de mécanique) et le top du top des simulateurs super performant !

En arrivant, je me dirige d'un pas vif vers la cour intérieure. Celle-ci se remplie peu à peu, je me dirige vers mes camarades pour prendre ma place dans le rang. Certain me salue mais la plupart m'ignore, je suis déjà épuisé d'être là et la semaine n'a pas encore commencé ! A 16h, tout le monde est là, en rang d'oignon, seul les premières années, les bleus, paraissent désorganisés. Et maintenant, commence l'interminable discours de notre « très estimé » directeur, au bout de 5 minutes j'ai déjà décroché…

Soudain un mouvement et les élèves se dispersent pour ranger leur affaire dans leur dortoir ou faire connaissance pour les bleus.

-Hé Mahad, encore là, tu n'es toujours pas retourné à ta place ! m'interpelle Nolan Maton, Nolan c'est le fils du gouverneur de la zone nord du Skyland, personnes ne peux l'ignorer, il se fait une joie de le rappeler une dizaine de fois par semaine…et il m'a pris en grippe dès le premier jour.

-Et non Nolan, désolé et toi tu as enfin appris à piloter ou tu es toujours aussi désespéré !

-Les garçon ça suffit ! Allez tout le monde, aller ranger vos chambres, inspection dans 1 heure tout doit être parfait. Mahad, reste ici. Intervient Mr Dominson, notre inspecteur de vol avant que ça dégénère.

-Combien de fois dois-je te dire de laisser passer ses commentaires ?

Je ne réponds pas, de toute façon, lui comme moi savons bien que ça ne servira à rien, je ne commence jamais, enfin presque, mais faut pas me chercher. De toute façon généralement les disputes ont lieux loin des regards des profs. Et s'ils en ont vent personnes ne dit rien, politique de l'école, la loi du plus fort.

\- Je voulais te prévenir que je t'attends demain 8h en salle de simulation, tu seras dispensé des cours de la matinée.

-Puis-je demander pourquoi, Mr Dominson ? Je me retiens de sourire en pensant à la façon dont Shoomday réagirai s'il m'entendait parler comme ça.

-Je considère que tu es assez mûr pour évoluer dans le cycle supérieur, de toute façon déjà l'année dernière tu t'ennuyais en cours, j'ai donc convaincu les autres instructeurs de te faire prendre les tests en même temps que les 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année. A demain, tu as encore 30 min avant l'inspection dépêche-toi ! me lance-t-il en se retournant.

L'inspection consiste à une vérification des chambres, lit au carré, uniforme plié, armoire et bureau rangé… Rien de bien compliqué en somme, sauf quand on est un paria dans son propre dortoir. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que je me suis fait collé car Nolan et compagnies sont « gentiment » passés derrière moi. J'ai aussi arrêté de ramener des effets personnels tels que des photos, au mieux elles me reviennent chiffonnées et griffonnées au pire brulées ou arrachées. Heureusement, quand j'arrive, personne n'est dans les dortoirs, ils sont tous dans le foyer et je peux ranger mes affaires en paix. Au bout de quelques minutes seuls je suis rejoint pas Anaïs, la seule fille de notre promotion, pas mauvaise en vol et Sylvain. Ce ne sont pas à proprement parler des amis mais plutôt des alliés.

-Que te voulait Mr Dominson ?

-Me dispenser de cours demain matin pour prendre l'exam du second cycle.

-Sérieux !

-Ouais, apparemment ça l'embête que je m'ennui en cours.

-Tu m'étonnes, c'est tellement chiant que tu nous battes tous du premier coup sans même sembler faire d'effort ! fait mine de ronchonner Anaïs.

-Vous imaginez la tête que Nolan va faire quand il va l'apprendre. Ricane Sylvain

C'est une des raisons qui explique que je les apprécie, ils n'aiment pas Nolan mais ce qui bloque c'est leur lâcheté. Personnes n'est jamais venu pour me soutenir ouvertement et bien qu'ils se soient excusés et expliqués ça ne suffit pas pour en faire des amis.

-N'empêche que c'est énorme, et le pire c'est que tu as surement la capacité d'en battre pas mal ! Ton année va être intéressante Mahad. Dit Anaïs

-Et crevante, je n'aimerai pas être à ta place, il doit avoir bien 6h de vol de plus à caser dans ton emploi du temps et ça m'étonnerai qu'il t'allège les cours généraux car pour ça tu n'es pas un génie ! Ajoute Sylvain.

Ce qu'il dit n'est pas faut, j'ai horreur des cours généraux maths, info et physique ça va encore mais français, histoire, chimie c'est dur. Et pourtant obligation d'atteindre les 12 de moyennes, ce qui a signifié pour moi de nombreuses et interminables heures d'études assis sur une chaise…


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou,**

 **Me revoilà, Ok je vais essayer de faire attention concernant les dialogues ! Ici, je les ai mis entre guillemet, perso je trouve ça assez lourd, dit moi ce que tu en pense ? Si c'est bon, je laisse, sinon j'essaierai une autre méthode !**

 **Concernant les années et les âges même moi je me mélange parfois les pinceaux !**

 **Chap. 1** **Mahad environ 5 ans / Léna environ 1 an**

 **Chap. 2** **Mahad tout juste 10 ans**

 **Chap. 3** **encore 10 ans**

 **Chap. 4** **10 ans dans le 1** **er** **paragraphe et 14 ans après**

 **Chap. 5** **14 ans**

 **Et voilà !**

 **_Ecole de vol_Lundi 8h**

8h j'arrive dans la salle de classe, mes futures camarades de classe sont déjà là. Personnes ne me remarque et j'en profite donc pour tous les observer, ils doivent être environ une soixantaine entre 15 ans et 18 ans. Je distingue tout de suite les 5 années et les autres. En effet, jusqu'à la 5ème année, les différentes promotions ne se mélangent pas ou vraiment très peu, ainsi les 5èmes années restent ensemble alors que les 6ème et 7ème sont mélangés, cela doit s'expliquer par le fait qu'il travaille ensemble depuis l'année dernière. J'en connais certain de vue mais la plupart me sont inconnus.

\- « Bonjour » dit Mr Dominson en entrant dans la salle

\- « Bonjour Mr Dominson » lui répondons nous tous en cœur

\- « Bon, comme le savent déjà les plus vieux, cette année et les suivantes seront très différentes de celle que vous avez vécu depuis que vous êtes rentré dans l'école. En effet, vous ne serez plus seul, la formation prend un tournant, vous allez travailler dans une équipe, on essaie de retranscrire vos futurs métiers au plus proche de la réalité. Ce matin vous allez prendre des épreuves écrites durant 2h30 et une épreuve de vol qui ne durera que 45 min. A la suite de quoi mes collègues et moi-même allons vous attribuer une équipe. Vous serez environ 6 par équipe, un chef sera également désigné par nous et vous devrez vous y tenir durant toute l'année. Des questions ? Oui Éléonore »

\- « Que fait un 4ème année ici ? » demande-elle en me regardant, elle doit avoir environ 16 ans, musclée, assez grande et assez jolie. Cependant, son ton n'est pas agressif, juste curieux.

\- « Mahad est ici, car je lui ai demandé, comme tu l'as surement deviné, il prendra les cours de vol avec vous dorénavant. »

\- « Personne ne veut d'un boulet dans son équipe ! » réagit un 7ème année, lui, je le connais, j'ai déjà eu affaire à lui, lui et Nolan se connaissent et partagent les mêmes valeurs…

\- « Mr Malesoir, doutez-vous de notre compétence ? La décision est prise et définitif, et sachez que bien que peu de personne ont sauté une classe depuis la création de l'école, le résultat a toujours était à la hauteur de nos attentes. Bon, ne perdons plus de temps, l'épreuve va commencer. Les résultats vous seront communiqués demain soir après le soupé. »

 **_Navette, retour à Babylonia_vendredi 19h**

Ça fait trois heures que je suis dans la navette, j'ai encore une heure devant moi avant d'atteindre Babylonia. Le trajet ne me dérange plus vraiment, ni le manque de compagnie, j'en profite pour faire mes devoirs, ainsi je serai presque tranquille pour profiter de mon weekend. La semaine a été compliquée et intéressante. Compliquée dans le sens où Nolan n'a pas du tout apprécié que je sois choisi pour suivre les cours des années précédentes. Il a donc repris ces manipulations puériles. De plus, certaines personnes des années suivantes n'ont également pas apprécié et j'attire maintenant aussi l'attention indésirable des plus âgés, comme si j'en avais besoin. Résultats, quelques heures de colles et un petit passage à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, le challenge est aussi pas mal et je suis tombé dans une équipe qui ne me juge pas, il attende juste que je fasse mes preuves. La capitaine est Eléonore, une 6ème année, deux 7ème année et un 5ème année complètent notre équipe. Apparemment, nous allons avoir des missions fictives à réaliser tels que l'accompagnement de personnes, transport d'eau, mission contre des résistants etc… Tout ce qu'on serait amené à faire dans notre futur métier, enfin si on veut travailler pour la Sphère, ce qui ne va pas de soi pour moi bien que je m'efforce à faire croire le contraire, pas le choix. Moi, ce qui me plait c'est le vol, la vitesse, la sensation de voler, l'adrénaline, en un mot la liberté. Cependant, Sphère ne rime pas avec liberté mais Marcus Farrell, oui ! Et s'il n'y avait pas maman et Léna j'irai surement voire ailleurs.

« Arrivée dans 5 min ». Déclare le haut-parleur de la navette

C'est bon, j'arrive chez moi, j'attrape mon sac et regarde machinalement par la fenêtre et mon sourire s'agrandit, Léna est là avec Hanako !

\- « Et salut les filles, alors comme ça on ne peut pas se passer de moi » dit-je en réceptionnant Léna dans mes bras.

\- « Idiot » me répond Hanako souriante, « j'accompagne juste Léna pour ne pas quelle vienne toute seule. »

\- « Mais oui, tu sais je suis au courant que tu en pinces pour moi » dit-je en rigolant, aucune chance que ça arrive c'est ma plus vieille amie et il y a de forte chance qu'elle finisse avec Shoomday, ils se tournent autour depuis nos 10 ans !

\- « Alors comment c'est passée ta semaine ? »

\- « Très bien et la tienne Léna ? » dit-je.

\- « Ça va, la maitresse dit que je me débrouille bien, mieux que toi et qu'elle est heureuse que je sois plus sage. »

Hanako et moi on se regarde et explosons de rire. C'est vrai qu'avec Shoomday, on en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mures à la prof. Malgré cela je suis sûr qu'elle nous aimait bien, en tous cas moi j'en garde un bon souvenir de cette époque.

\- « C'est Maman qui doit être contente alors ! »

Hanako marche encore quelques minutes avec nous puis nous quitte pour rentrer chez elle.

\- « On se voit demain ? » demande-t-elle avant.

\- « Oui, t'inquiète, à l'endroit habituel » je lui réponds.

Avec Léna, on prend notre temps sur le chemin du retour, elle me parle de toute les choses qu'elle a faites cette semaine et moi je l'écoute pour rattraper ce que j'ai loupé. En arrivant à la maison Léna prend de l'avance et crie :

\- « Maman, maman, Mahad est rentré ! »

\- « Coucou, maman » dit-je en l'embrassant, « miam qu'est-ce que ça sent bon ici, je meurs de faim » et c'est vrai, il est 20h30 et je n'ai rien mangé depuis midi et pour un garçon en pleine croissance cela représente une éternité !

\- « Contente de d'avoir manqué » rigole maman « mais je vois que l'appel du ventre est le plus fort, aller va poser tes affaires, on passe à table dans 5 min. »

\- « Je n'y peux rien maman mais la nourriture en pension c'est vraiment dégueu » dit-je honnêtement, d'ailleurs c'est le seul sujet concernant l'école avec lequel je suis complètement honnête.

 **_Babylonia_dans la soirée**

Il est près de 11h, Mahad et Léna sont montés, Léna devrait déjà être au lit mais depuis le départ de Mahad i ans le vendredi soir est un peu sacré et je les laisse discuter ensemble. D'après ce que je sais l'école se passe plutôt bien pour lui et il n'a pas eu trop de problème. Enfin, ça c'est ce qui me laisse croire avec le peu de renseignement qui consent à lâcher. Léna est encore trop jeune pour le remarquer et si elle remarque que son frère ne parle pas de sa semaine, elle passe outre car elle est trop contente de le retrouver. Moi je fais pareil, Mahad rentre le vendredi soir et repart le dimanche dans l'après-midi et passe une partie de son samedi avec ses amis, je n'ai donc aucune envie de commencer une discussion qui risque d'être mal accueilli et de mal finir. Pourtant, j'entends son silence, je devine que ça se passe pas vraiment bien, qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'ami alors que normalement il est super sociable. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise mère ? De le laisser profiter de son weekend comme il l'entend ? De ne pas parler de chose que de toute façon nous ne pouvons pas changer ? Je suis pourtant tellement fier de lui, contrairement à moi, il n'a pas laissé les idées de la Sphère le contaminer, mais c'est vrai que contrairement à moi il peut compter sur sa famille et il rentre le weekend. N'empêche qu'il aurait pu s'éloigner, ne plus rentrer en fin de semaine, je n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher et je sais de source sûre que ça arrive.

\- « Maman ? »

\- « Oui » dit-je en me retournant

\- « Ça va ? » me demande-t-il inquiet

\- « Oui mon grand et toi tu as l'air un peu pâle ? »

\- « Mouais, ça doit être la fatigue, je vais aller me coucher la semaine a été chargé. »

\- « Ok, fait ça » dit-je, je le vois tourner les talons et lorsqu'il attend l'escalier je l'interpelle en souriant :

\- « Mahad », il se retourne, « je suis contente que tu sois là. »

Je le vois sourire et son sourire atteint ses yeux, ses grand yeux bleus, mes yeux et il me répond doucement, « moi aussi maman, moi aussi. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou,**

 **Encore merci pour les commentaires !**

 **Comment s'appelle les espèces de moto volante que Mahad et Shoomday pilotent dans le premier épisode ? Moi je les ai appelés des boosters, pourquoi ? aucune idée mais si quelqu'un retrouve le terme correct je corrigerai.**

 **Je me suis aussi inspirée du 1** **er** **épisode de Skyland.**

 **En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitre, c'est dur à dire, j'ai une ligne directrice, assez vague qui se précise au fur et à mesure mais il m'arrive de prendre plus de temps que prévu donc….je ne sais pas dsl !**

 **Allez bonne lecture, ici un chapitre « détente »**

 **_Babylonia_samedi, début d'après midi**

\- « Maman, je vais rejoindre Shoomday et Hanako », lui dit-je en descendant les escaliers.

\- « Ok Mahad, soit rentré avant 18h ! »

\- « Comme d'habitude, quoi ! »

Avec Hanako et Shoomday, on se rejoins systématiquement le samedi après-midi et on passe l'après-midi à trainer ensemble. Comme si rien n'avait changé depuis nos 10 ans. En arrivant dans le parc, je me dirige vers notre spot habituel, ils sont déjà là.

\- « Regardes qui viens nous honorer de sa présence Hanako », lance Shoomday en souriant, « tu es en retard mon pote ! »

\- « Nan, je suis toujours à l'heure, c'est vous qui êtes en avances, avoue tu voulais juste te retrouver avec Hanako sans moi ! »

\- « Mahad, arrête de dire des conneries » rougie Hanako, comme quoi je ne dois pas être loin de la vérité !

\- « Alors vous avez fait vos comptes ? » ajoute-t-elle en nous regardant

\- « Ouaip, si on se débrouille bien, encore environ un mois de boulot et à nous les booters ! » dit-il en me tendant son poing en signe de victoire.

En effet, avec Shoomday on a comme projet de s'acheter des booters, il y en un surtout 2 qui nous intéresse, une bleue et une rouge, un bon modèle ayant quelques années mais le rapport qualité prix et correct et comme en se débrouille pas mal en mécanique leurs âges ne nous ennuie pas. Je rajoute :

\- « On va essayer de re-bosser pour le vieux Tom, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, tous c'est bien passer cet été. »

\- « Mouais, parle pour toi, moi mes bras s'en souviennent encore de la récolte de l'été, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils supportent la récolte de janvier ! » ronchonne Shoomday

\- « T'inquiète je te masserais », sourit Hanako

\- « Et moi, tu me masseras ou ce n'est réservé qu'à une certaine personne ? » je demande avant d'esquiver son point.

\- « Et c'est que tu es violente »

\- « Idiot, je me demande vraiment comment je vous supporte ! » Puis sans me laisser le temps de sortir une réplique spirituelle elle ajoute : « vos parents sont ok ? »

\- « Oui, si c'est moi qui paie et que je jure que je vais être prudent, mais aucun risque je suis le meilleur pilote de tout Babylonia ! » répond Shoomday

\- « Dans tes rêves mon vieux c'est moi le meilleur et dès que je le pourrais je te le prouverais » dit-je en rigolant

\- « Traiter ! » répond-t-il

\- « Ah, les garçons » fait-elle mine de s'exaspérer en levant les yeux aux ciels, « je ne suis pas sûre que faire la course sur ces vieilles bécanes soient ce que vos parents appellent être prudent ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes toujours en train de nous chamailler comme des gamins quand Hanako s'interrompt brusquement :

\- « Punaise Mahad, comment tu t'es fait ça ?! »

\- « Fais quoi ? »

\- « Ton bras ! »

\- « A ça », mes manches se sont relevées et laissent apercevoir un gros bleu, « ce n'est rien ! » dit-je en remettant mes manches en places.

\- « Tu te fous de ma gueule, tu as vu la taille de ce bleu ! Shoomday dit lui toi ! »

\- « Mouais désolé mon pote, mais elle a raison, c'est quand même un super gros bleu que tu caches là. »

\- « Vous vous faites des films les gars, ce n'est qu'un bleu et je ne le cache pas, c'est juste que ce n'est plus l'époque de se promener en T-shirt. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules, j'espère vraiment qui vont lâcher l'affaire mais vu le regard d'Hanako c'est mal barré !

\- « Bon écoutez, ce n'est rien, vraiment, je me suis un peu friter avec un camarade mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant. »

\- « J'espère qu'il est aussi amoché que toi » réagit Shoomday

\- « Shoomday ! » s'indigne Hanako

\- « T'inquiète pas pour ça, je gère » dit-je en rigolant tous en ignorant le regard indigné d'Hanako. Cependant, la vérité est tout autre, il se trouve que j'ai été idiot de relâcher mon attention et ils m'ont pris par surprise, à deux contre un j'ai encore une chance de m'en sortir en distribuant autant de coup que j'en reçois mais à un contre quatre je ne fais plus le poids…

 **_Babylonia_dimanche matin**

Léna et moi sommes dans la cours en train de jouer au basket. Léna a la balle, je défends et elle essaie de tirer, sans même sauter j'intercepte la balle en levant simplement les bras.

\- « Euh Mahad, ce n'est pas juste, tu n'as pas le droit de me contrer je suis plus petite que toi ! »

\- « Et oui moustique, c'est la vie, elle n'est pas toujours juste » dit-je en tirant. Manque de pot la balle rate le panier et au lieu de retomber par terre, elle se coince entre la planche et le cercle.

\- « Et zut » dit-je en essayant de l'attraper sans succès

\- « Attend, je vais essayer » dit Léna

\- « Et comment tu comptes faire moustique ? »

\- « Comme ça » me dit-elle. Je la regarde, elle ferme les yeux, se concentre et incline la tête à droite puis à gauche et là, je vois la balle suivre ses mouvements de tête.

\- « Punaise Léna », dit-je, la balle tombe.

\- « Oui j'ai enfin réussi » s'exclame-t-elle en riant.

\- « Parce que, en plus tu t'entraines, Léna tu es complétement inconsciente, si quelqu'un te voyait ! »

\- « Mais non, il n'y a jamais personne qui vient ici, c'est cool non ? »

Cool ? je ne sais pas, j'aime Léna et les pouvoirs seijins m'ont toujours intrigué mais je ne sais pas, leurs utilisations me rend mal à l'aise sans que sache bien pourquoi…

\- « Mouais, mais évite quand même de les utiliser, car si ce n'est pas la Sphère c'est maman que tu vas avoir sur le dos, et crois-moi sur parole, il ne vaut mieux pas ! »

Elle se met à rigoler et répond :

\- « Pourtant toi, tu continues ! »

\- « Et oui, fais ce que je te dis et pas ce que je fais ! C'est mon privilège de grand frère. Allez, on rentre, il va bientôt être midi. »

\- « Déjà ? le weekend passe trop vite, tu repars quand ? »

\- « Comme tous les dimanches Léna, à 15h. »

 **La suite dans le prochain chapitre, nous arriverons, enfin, à la fin de la saison 1 du dessin animé.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdu, Hanako ne dira rien, après tout, ce que raconte Mahad est crédible, bagarre entre garçon (et pis ça m'arrange !) Mais t'inquiète cette info ressortira surement un jour (j'y compte bien) !**

 **Et juste pour info, je vais faire comme si l'Hypérion n'avait pas été détruit, juste endommagé (un peu l'option de facilité pour moi, Mahad sans l'Hypérion c'est dur à imaginer et trouver un remplacement crédible ça ne m'inspire pas :-( )**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chap. 7** **Mahad a presque 16 ans dans le 1** **er** **paragraphe / presque 18 dans le 2** **ème**

 **_Ecole de vol_juin 2452, fin de la 5** **ème** **année d'internat**

Nous sommes vendredi, je me dirige vers mon dortoir pour y ranger mes affaires, cette après-midi je rentre chez moi et ça pour toute la durée des vacances d'été. J'ai hâte, surtout qu'avec les examens, les heures de colles et les missions pour mon équipe je ne suis pas rentrés chez moi depuis 6 semaines.

\- « Mahad ! » en me retournant j'aperçois Eléonore qui me rejoint rapidement. L'année prochaine, elle entre en 8ème année, de ce fait elle ne sera plus aussi présente sur le campus car elle sera régulièrement en stage.

\- « Alors près pour les vacances ? »

\- « Et comment, tu n'imagines même pas à qu'elle point ! »

\- « Euh si, j'en ai une bonne idée, vu qu'il a fallu que je compose avec ton sale caractère de ces dernières semaines ! »

\- « Désolé, tu n'y étais pour rien. »

\- « T'inquiète, de toute façon je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

\- « Non ? alors pourquoi ? j'ai trouvé, tu es tombé amoureuse de mon charme légendaire et tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, » dis-je avec un grand sourire

\- « Soit sérieux 10 min Mahad ! J'aimerai juste te dire que j'ai été heureuse de t'avoir dans mon équipe ces deux dernières années. »

\- « Evidemment je suis le meilleur ! »

\- « C'est vrai, mais évite de prendre la grosse tête ! et surtout ce n'est vraiment pas la raison principale, tu es un chic type tu sais, et tu seras un bon capitaine l'année prochaine, j'espère vraiment pouvoir retravailler avec toi dans le futur. Enfin, si tu travailles pour la Sphère sinon ça sera dommage mais on sera surement sur des côtés opposés. »

\- « Eléonore,… » je tente de continuer mais elle me coupe :

\- « Ne dit rien Mahad, je ne suis pas idiote, tu joues bien ton rôle mais ça fait 2 ans qu'on se côtoie quotidiennement, je te connais, ton futur n'est pas avec notre gouvernement. Mais en attentant, je peux te donner des conseils pour ton future rôle de chef d'équipe. »

\- « Tu t'emballes là El, rien n'est fait et les équipes ne serons pas constitué avant octobre prochain. »

\- « Fais pas le modeste, ça ne te va pas, de toute façon, tu es le choix le plus logique et ça fait plus d'un an que tu me secondes. »

Tous le long de la discussion nous avons continué à avancer. C'est pourquoi nous sommes maintenant devant les portes du dortoir.

\- « Bon bah, c'était un plaisir Éléonore, passes de bonnes vacances » lui-dis-je avec un petit pincement au cœur car elle a raison, il y a aucun moyen qu'on soit du même côté mais j'aurai aimé.

\- « Bye Mahad » me répond-t-elle puis elle s'avance, je ne recule pas et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes quelques secondes puis sans explication elle s'éloigne en ajoutant :

\- « Ça aurait été avec plaisir, si les circonstances avaient été différentes. »

Moi, je reste planté là comme un imbécile avec un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, je rentre prendre mes affaires avant de me diriger vers la navette qui me ramènera chez moi pour les 3 prochains mois avant la rentrée prochaine.

Je ne pouvais pas deviner, qu'en aout, ma vie allait totalement changer…

 **_Puerto-Angel_1 mois après le sauvetage de Mila**

Puerto Angel, une base rebelle, la plus grande, considéré par la plupart comme le chef-lieu de la résistance, malgré le fait que l'on soit ici depuis un peu moins de deux ans je ne connais pas tout l'archipel entourant le bloc principal. En effet, ces dernières années, on est surtout resté sur le bloc principal, là où l'action a lieu, concentré sur le seul objectif de retrouver maman. Et maintenant, c'est chose faite, depuis un mois. C'est génial, maman, Léna et moi de nouveau ensemble, je ne laisserai plus jamais la Sphère nous séparer ! Cependant, maintenant que l'excitation de la victoire est retombée, je ressens une sorte de vide, j'ai atteints le but que je m'étais fixée lorsque maman a été enlevé mais maintenant ? Contrairement à moi, Léna est très occupée, maman a pris sur elle de lui apprendre à maitriser ses pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, au début Léna l'a mal pris en affirmant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais maman l'a vite détrompé ! Mais moi, je suis un peu laissé de côté, toutefois, ayant enfin, ce matin, terminé de réparer les dégâts infliger à l'Hypérion, je suis parti explorer l'archipel. Et me voilà donc, dans une immense prairie en marge de Puerto Angel en train de m'entrainer avec mon boomerang. Quand soudain le son de ma radio interrompt la quiétude de cet après-midi.

\- « Mahad, tu es là ? tu me reçois ? »

\- « Oui Chen, 5 sur 5, que veux-tu ? »

\- « Tu as réparé l'Hypérion c'est génial ! »

\- « Et oui le génie, je l'ai réparé sinon je ne serai pas en train de te répondre avec sa radio »

\- « C'est juste pour te prévenir qu'une réunion est prévu au phare dans 10 min »

\- « Dac, j'arrive. » Une réunion, peut-être qu'il va enfin ravoir de l'action !

\- « Et que Cortes va te tuer, tu es encore parti sans sa permission », rigole Chen

 **_Puerto Angel_le phare**

J'arrive au phare avec 2 minutes de retard, j'aurais sans problème pu arriver à l'heure mais je ne suis pas sûr que Corte aurait apprécier que je vole à plus de 200 km/h à l'intérieur de l'archipel. En entrant dans la salle, je m'aperçois que tout le monde est déjà là. C'est-à-dire, maman, Léna, Chen, Dahlia, Wayan, le vecteur et Cortes qui me fusille du regard.

\- « On se calme, ok je suis sortie mais je ne suis pas sortie des limites de Puerto Angel ! » dit-je pour limiter les dégâts. « En plus, j'étais super joignable, n'est-ce-pas Chen ? »

\- « Oui, et il a réussi à réparer l'Hypérion, c'est super non ?! »

\- « Vraiment ? Déjà ? comme quoi quand tu veux, tu peux être utile. » Dit Dahlia en souriant

\- « Et, pas la peine d'être blessante, je suis toujours utile » dit-je en faisant semblant d'être blessé.

\- « Bon ça suffit ! Mahad assis toi, on en reparlera plus tard. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer. Mila ? »

 **Et oui c'est fini, vous en saurez plus au prochain épisode ! Et j'ai hâte de vous le faire lire )**

 **Bon sinon, je me suis dit, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir que du négative à l'école de vol :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou**

 **Et revoilà un chapitre, l'histoire est enfin arrivé à une des intrigues que j'avais envie de développer, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Merci encore pour tes coms ;)**

 **_Quelque part dans le Skyland_**

\- « Vous êtes sûr de votre coup Vecteur, car on n'y voit pas à 50 cm dans ce brouillard. »

\- « Oui, Mahad, on ne devrait pas tarder à arriver près du bloc visé »

\- « Mouais, je peux essayer de sortir l'Hypérion, histoire d'en être sur ?! »

\- « Non », me répondent en même temps maman et Corte, « c'est trop dangereux » rajoute même maman.

\- « Arrête de râler et rend toi utile ! » poursuit Cortes

Ça fait 10 jours que l'on est parti de Puerto Angel depuis que Maman et le Vecteur sont persuadés d'avoir trouvé une référence parlant d'un bloc abritant une immense connaissance sur le pouvoir seijin. Evidemment au début, j'étais super enthousiaste, enfin un peu d'action ! mais on n'a même pas croisé un petit patrouilleur.

\- « Je ne veux pas être rabat-joie mais c'est bizarre, un endroit qui parle des pouvoirs seijin coincé en plein brouillard, non ? »

\- "Mahad, tait….."

Bip bip bip bip

\- « Et regardez ça le radar a trouvé quelque chose ! » annonce Chen

\- « Ça doit être le bloc que nous cherchons, mes calculs étaient exacts »

\- « Vos calculs sont toujours exact Vecteur » répond Léna

\- « Ok tout le monde à son poste, vous devez être prêt à parer à toute menace » annonce Cortes

Cependant, rien ne se passe, si ce n'est que le brouillard se dégage au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapproche du bloc jusqu'à laisser passer un rayon de soleil. Ce que Léna ne manque pas de me faire remarquer ! Le bloc a l'air complètement désert cependant un ponton y est installé. C'est là que Cortes décide de s'amarrer.

\- « Tout le monde descend, on reste ensemble, pas d'imprudence » dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot et en me lançant un regard appuyé.

\- « Et je suis toujours prudent ! »

Nous descendons tous du Saint-Nazaire et nous nous avançons sur le chemin qui ne mène à rien ?!

\- « Peut-être qu'il faut chercher une entrée souterraine » propose Léna

\- « Gardez-bien les yeux ouverts, on ne sait jamais ! »

\- « Evidemment qu'on va les laisser ouvert, qui ferme les yeux pour marcher ! » rétorquais-je, pas ma meilleure blague mais j'entends quand même Léna et Chen ricaner.

Soudain, le soleil déchire le ciel et une grande bâtisse apparait presque devant nous !

\- « Et bah zut, comment on n'a pu la manquer ? »

\- « Manquer quoi Mahad ? » me demande Léna

\- « Le manoir »

\- « Quel manoir ? » me répond-t-elle en tournant la tête de droite à gauche

\- « Ah, ah, très drôle Léna, le manoir qui est juste devant nous, à moins de 50 mètres ! »

Tout le monde s'est arrêté et me regarde

\- « Quoi ?! »

\- « Tu sais, on dit que les fous entendent des voix mais je ne suis pas sûr que voir des choses invisibles soient bien mieux » répond Dahlia

\- « Non mais sérieux, maman ? »

\- « Je suis désolée mais…Oh » dit-elle soudain, je vois ses yeux s'agrandir sous l'étonnement

\- « Mila ? »

\- « Mahad a raison, il y a bien un manoir juste devant nous »

\- « Pourquoi ne le voyons pas ? » demande Chen

\- « Car vous ne le pouvez pas », dit une voix de femme derrière nous. Elle doit avoir la trentaine, brune, assez grande et porte un jean et une tunique blanche.

On se retourne tous d'un bon, Wayan, Corte, Dahlia et moi brandissons nos armes (enfin mon boomerang pour moi) et maman et Léna sont prêtes à envoyer une décharge seijin.

La femme nous regarde en souriant et dit :

\- « Baisser ça voyons, si j'avais voulu vous nuire vous ne serez déjà plus de ce monde »

\- « Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? » interroge Cortes

\- « J'habite dans le manoir et je voulais juste voir qui le verrait en premier. J'avoue que je suis surprise, j'aurai plutôt parier sur vous Mila. »

\- « Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

\- « Je connais beaucoup de chose, vivre ici nous donnes certaines capacités. »

\- « Comment avez-vous caché le manoir ? c'est impressionnant ! » demande le vecteur

\- « Merci, mais ce n'est pas moi seule qui ait accomplie ça, on peut faire beaucoup de chose quand on maitrise parfaitement toutes les facettes de nos pouvoirs. »

\- « Vous êtes une seijin ? »

\- « Bien sûr, jeune fille. »

\- « Pourquoi pensiez-vous que j'allais voir le manoir en première ? » demande Maman

\- « Car il faut avoir une bonne maitrise en ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir voir le manoir sans autorisation ce qui n'est clairement pas encore le cas de votre fille bien qu'elle soit puissante. »

\- « Alors qui m'a donné l'autorisation et pourquoi », je demande confus

\- « Personne jeune homme »

\- « Hein ! je ne comprends pas ?! »

\- « Voyant Mahad, il n'y a rien de compliqué à comprendre ».

\- « Mon frère n'est pas un seijin »

\- « A non ? et tu en es certaine, car ? Enfin, » ajoute-elle en se retournant et avançant vers le manoir, « je manque à tous mes devoirs d'hôtesse, suivez-moi à l'intérieur. »

Avec un temps d'hésitation, on se met tous en marche derrière elle. Le manoir est assez impressionnant, bien entretenue mais clairement vieux. Elle nous fait entrer dans un immense hall d'entrée. Devant nous se trouve un grand escalier qui dessert une galerie donnant sur le hall dans lequel on est. Un lustre immense brille intensément et nous permet de voir différentes portes, disposées de part et d'autre du vestibule. Nous suivons notre hôtesse et prenons à droite, ce qui nous fait arrivé dans une sorte de salon. 3 personnes y sont déjà installées.

\- « Alors Maggie, as-tu gagné ton pari ? » demande un vieil homme qui se tient debout, appuyé sur une cane près de la cheminé.

\- « Non Thomas, mais personne ne l'a gagné, c'est ce jeune homme qui a découvert le manoir en premier » dit-elle en me montrant d'un signe de tête.

\- « Vraiment ? comme c'est intéressant »

\- « Sans vouloir vous déranger, mais qui êtes-vous » demande Cortes clairement agacé d'être laissé dans le flou.

\- « Bah voyons, c'est la meilleure, ils débarquent chez nous et ne savent pas où ils sont ni qui ont est ! » renifle une dame assise sur le sofa vert, elle doit avoir environ 60 ans.

-« Là, là calme toi Pervenche », dit l'homme appelé Thomas, « et vous, veuillez-vous assoir, vous voulez de quoi vous restaurer ? Non ? tant pis, alors posez-nous vos questions. »

Nous nous asseyons tous, aucunes questions ne me viennent à l'esprit, je suis totalement obnubilé par ce qu'à sous-entendu Maggie car c'est ridicule je suis un Jinsei ! Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas de mes compagnons et le Vecteur ne tarde pas à poser des questions.

\- « Vous n'avez pas l'air étonné de nous voir ? »

\- « Non, c'est vrai on savait que l'on allait avoir de la visite » déclare Maggie

\- « Comment ? Grace à vos pouvoirs seijin ? » s'intéresse Léna

\- « Oui, Pervenche ici présente est clairvoyante, ses visions sont flou mais nous étions sûr d'avoir de la visite prochainement, ce qui entre nous, nous réjouis, on n'a pas souvent de la visite ! Et vous pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

\- « Nous avons trouvé une référence à ce bloc dans le livre des mondes que nous a donné la comtesse. Ça faisait quelque mois que nous l'avions mais nous on ne l'avait pas encore lu. »

\- « Bien entendu, à l'époque vous ne cherchiez que des références à Kharzem. »

\- « Comment savez-vous ça ? » je demande

\- « On est isolé mais on se tient au courant des évènements et vous êtes des personnes intéressantes. M'enfin voulez-vous bien continuer, qu'avez-vous trouvé dans ce livre ? »

\- « Le livre laissait entendre que ce bloc pouvait nous donner des renseignements concernant l'origines des pouvoirs seijins et sur la prophétie. » Dit Maman

\- « A oui, la prophétie, elle fait beaucoup de bruit mais je crains que l'on ne puisse pas vous aider, cependant vous êtes libre d'utiliser notre bibliothèque, elle contient de nombreux livres et certains remontent à l'ancien monde. Peut-être y trouverez-vous quelque chose, nous on ne les a pas tous lu. »

\- « Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit qui êtes-vous ? et ce que vous faites ici ? » s'impatiente Cortes

\- « Nous sommes des gardiens. »

\- « Des gardiens, vous pouvez faire plus mystérieux » s'énerve Cortes

\- « Notre ordre remonte à des temps très lointain », commence Thomas, « avant même l'apparition du Skyland, à l'époque nos ancêtres habitaient une prodigieuse cité, très avancé sur leur temps : l'Atlantide. »

\- « Ce n'est qu'une légende, non ? » je demande

\- « Parce que tu connais ce nom ? » dit Léna

\- « Bien sûr, j'ai eu des cours d'histoire et de littérature »

\- « Que tu as écouté, ça m'étonne » rajoute Dalhia

\- « Pas le choix » je réponds assez sèchement

\- « Bonne question Mahad », me répond Maggie, « mais dans toute légende il y a une part de vérité. Même nous, nous avons perdu certain de nos secrets, mais ce que nous avons pu déterminer c'est que les pouvoirs seijins existaient avant la scission de la terre, il existait dans l'Atlantide, c'est pourquoi nous avons des livres très anciens qui traite de la maitrise de cette énergie, et de toutes les applications possibles. »

\- « Comme le fait de cacher votre manoir ? » je devine

\- « Oui, c'est une partie de ce que nous pouvons faire ! »

\- « Cacher un continent entier ? vos ancêtres auraient pu le faire ? »

\- « Mystère, mais c'est une théorie que nous affectionnons particulièrement ».

\- « Alors vous êtes les gardiens de quoi ? et pourquoi n'êtes-vous que 4 ? L'Atlantide n'était pas un grand continent super peuplé ? »

Elle se met à rigoler

\- « On garde la connaissance, on garde nos secrets, et de tout temps seules quelques personnes ont pu approcher nos secrets. Nous ne sommes que 4 ici, mais beaucoup plus nombreux sur Atlantis. »

\- « Maggie ça suffit, tu leurs en a déjà dit trop ! » l'arrête Thomas, « cependant vous êtes les bienvenus ici, autant de temps que vous le voulez ! Notre bibliothèque est tout à vous et on se fera un plaisir de vous aider à découvrir d'autres facettes de votre pouvoir ».

\- « Génial », lance Léna

\- « En premier lieu, jeune fille, Pervenche va t'apprendre à maitriser et contrôler tes pouvoir, ta mère t'a montré les bases mais il y a encore du boulot ! » Léna fait la grimace, la pauvre la Pervenche n'a pas l'air commode ! Cependant Thomas n'en tient pas compte et se tourne vers ma mère :

\- « Et vous Mila, cela vous intéresse-t-il ? »

-« Bien sûr » répond-t-elle en souriant

Enfin il se tourne vers moi :

\- « Et toi Mahad ? »

\- « Je ne suis pas seijin, vous faites erreur. »

\- « Rien ne t'oblige de venir mais saches que l'on ne se trompe pas »

Je vais encore réfuter leur hypothèse mais maman me devance :

\- « Mahad n'a jamais montré de signe d'être un seijin. »

\- « C'est qu'il a décidé à un très jeune âge de brider ses pouvoirs dit un homme d'âge moyen qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole. »

\- « Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça ? » dit Léna

\- « Pourquoi ? c'est la question en effet » dit-il en me regardant, « il se peut qu'il l'ait fait inconsciemment mais pourquoi, il n'a que lui qui puisse réponde. »

 **Alors Mahad seijin, ça vous dit ? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou,**

 **Pour répondre, le manoir est protégé par un enchantement qui le rend invisible, seule des seijins peuvent le voir et encore il faut qu'ils soient puissants et qu'ils contrôlent bien leur pouvoir ! Mahad remarque le manoir en premier mais c'est un peu un mystère de savoir comment ? apparemment c'est un seijin pour le reste, mystère…**

 **Mila, elle, elle est puissante et elle maitrise bien son pouvoir donc elle avait toute les conditions pour voir le manoir, plus le coup de pouce de Mahad quand il lui demande si elle le voit ou pas….du coup elle ne pouvait plus le louper.**

 **Léna, elle est puissante mais encore trop jeune pour bien contrôler son pouvoir, c'est pourquoi elle ne l'a pas vu.**

 **J'ai essayé d'être aussi claire que possible, pas sûr que ça ait été une réussite :p**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **_Chez les gardiens_**

On est ici depuis 2 jours, Cortes nous a donné deux semaines, deux semaines pour essayer de trouver quelque chose d'utile dans la bibliothèque, deux semaines pour que maman et Léna engendrent le maximum de données susceptibles de leur donner un avantage certain sur Oslo et les Tuteurs. La discussion que nous avons eu après la rencontre avec les gardiens a été houleuse, Cortes, Warren et Dalhia voulaient ne rester que quelques jours puis repartir tandis que Maman, Léna et le Vecteur voulaient rester ici le plus longtemps possible. Pour finir, le Vecteur a décrété que même si nous n'étions pas plus avancés sur la prophétie, la possibilité de trouver un moyen efficace de cacher Puerto-Angel étaient un enjeu qui justifiait à lui-seul de rester. On reste donc 15 jours.

Ça fait donc deux jours que Léna s'entraine avec Mlle Pervenche, elle me fait penser à certains instructeurs de l'école, rigide, sévère mais juste, enfin ils étaient qu'une minorité malheureusement. Ce qui est certain, c'est que Léna ne l'apprécie que moyennement et la réciproque est également vrai, je crois avoir entendu Mlle Pervenche dire que Léna est trop sûre d'elle et qu'elle allait vite remédier à la situation ! Pauvre Léna. Maman, elle, partage son temps entre la bibliothèque et Mr Thomas. Le Vecteur et Chen sont, tous deux, dans leurs éléments à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Ce qui laisse Cortes, Dahlia, Warren et moi. Cortes est retourné sur le Saint-Nazaire et les deux autres se sont empressés de le suivre, me laissant seul pour aider aux recherches.

\- « Pouf », dit-je en parcourant les étagères des yeux, « personnes n'a pensé à référencer tous cela, histoire que l'on sache où chercher ! d'ailleurs on cherche quoi ? »

\- « Mahad, arrête de râler, cette bibliothèque est une vraie mine d'or » me répond le Vecteur complétement absorbé dans un gros bouquin. « D'ailleurs, rien ne t'oblige à rester ici, vas donc voir Cortes il a peut-être des choses à te faire faire sur le Saint-Nazaire. »

\- « Déjà demandé, il m'a renvoyé ici en me demandant de me rendre utile » dit-je sans cacher mon amertume. En effet, avec Dahlia et Warren, ils profitent de ce temps mort pour s'occuper des menues réparations du Saint-Nazaire que l'on remet généralement à plus tard car non vitale. Mais, il considère que je n'avais pas la capacité de les aider, j'ai pourtant bien réparé l'Hypérion sans aide !

Le Vecteur, lève le nez de son livre, réfléchi un moment et me dit :

\- « Tu pourrais réfléchir à la proposition que Thomas t'a faite. »

Ça y est, la conversation que je ne veux absolument pas avoir et que j'ai pu éviter car tout le monde était occupé…pour l'instant.

\- « Il n'y a rien à réfléchir, ils se trompent. »

\- « Oui, mais si c'était vrai, ça serait cool, non ? un seijin en plus dans la résistance, imagine la tête de Oslo et Diwan ! » s'exclame Chen

\- « C'est vrai que cela serait marrant » dit-je en rigolant un peu « mais complétement impossible ! »

\- « Pas forcément » nous interrompt Mr David, il est accompagné de Maggie.

\- « Désolé », s'excuse Maggie « mais on n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter. »

\- « Mais bien sûr comme c'est commode », dit-je

\- « Mahad, un peu de respect »

\- « Merci Vecteur, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne prenons pas ombrage de ce petit manque de respect, tant que cela ne se reproduit pas. Nous voulions savoir comment votre recherche avançait et aussi convaincre ce jeune homme. »

\- « C'est peine perdu, vous vous trompez » dit-je

\- « Alors, tu ne vois pas d'inconvenant à te joindre à nous pour une petite expérience » me répond Mr David

\- « Chen, le Vecteur, vous êtes également convié si vous le voulez » ajoute Maggie

\- « Bien sûr » souri le Vecteur toujours partant pour une expérience

\- « Faut-il chercher les autres ? » Demande Chen

Mr David se tourne vers moi, me regarde quelques secondes, puis répond à Chen :

\- « Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, on souhaite juste convaincre Mahad, pas la peine d'avoir un public pour ça. »

Je soupire, soulagé de sa réponse. D'ailleurs, il en est conscient et me sourit. Puis il s'assoit sur une des tables non occupées par des livres et nous invite à l'y rejoindre.

\- « Comme vous le savez maintenant, notre peuple a connaissance du pouvoir seijin depuis des siècles et des siècles. Je suppose également que vous avez deviné que nous savons utiliser des outils pour exploiter ses pouvoirs. Un de ses outils est le Globe. Celui-ci a la faculté, entre autres, de changer de couleur lorsqu'il entre en contact avec une personne seijin : noir en absence de pouvoir, et de différentes teintes de bleu sinon. »

\- « Pourquoi avoir créé un outil de ce genre », demande le Vecteur, « généralement il est facile de déterminer si une personne et seijin ou pas ? »

\- « C'est vrai, mais cet outil mesure la capacité d'une personne à utiliser ce pouvoir ».

\- « Comme une jauge de puissance ? » demande Chen

\- « C'est simpliste comme explication mais en gros oui. Maggie à toi l'honneur. »

Maggie sort de son sac une sphère entouré dans un tissu souple, on dirait de la soie. Puis elle enlève le tissu et il apparait une sphère, de la taille d'une balle de tennis, et noir.

\- « Comme vous pouvez le voir, le globe est noir, il n'est en contact avec aucune source de pouvoir seijin et maintenant nous allons le prendre chacun notre tour dans nos mains. »

\- « Il n'y pas de soleil, comment cela peut fonctionner ? » je demande intrigué malgré moi.

\- « Bonne remarque Mahad », dit Mr David, « tu as l'esprit vif, mais le soleil n'influe que sur notre capacité à utiliser nos pouvoirs et pas sur sa source, qui elle, se situe en nous. »

\- « Fascinant, et quelle est sa source ? » Demande le Vecteur

\- « Ça sera une discussion pour un autre jour, je pourrais également vous indiquer des livres intéressants mais revenons à nos moutons, Maggie ? »

Maggie attrape le globe et celui-ci prend une teinte bleue claire puis elle le donne à Chen. Dans ses mains, le globe redevient noir. Chen, passe le globe à Mr David, qui obtient une teinte bleu nuit. Puis vient le tour du Vecteur, sans surprise, le globe reprend sa couleur d'origine. Il ne tend ensuite le globe, cependant j'hésite.

\- « De quoi as-tu peur, Mahad ? » demande Maggie, « vas-y prend le ».

Je me saisis du globe, il est plus lourd que je ne l'aurai cru, une drôle de sensation se saisis de moi, comme si une multitude de fourmillement remontait de mes mains dans mes bras. En baissant les yeux vers le globe, je m'aperçois que celui-ci a changé de couleur. Il est banc.

 **Fini !**

 **Sinon, vous avez dû peut-être le remarquer mes publications sont moins rapide qu'avant, pas que je n'ai plus d'inspiration (j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance) mais comme je suis actuellement en stage j'écris moins… donc je ralenti le rythme mais il devrait quand même toujours avoir 1 voire 2 chapitre par semaine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Désolé pour le retard, mes semaines passent tellement vite que je ne vois pas le temps passé ! (Ce n'est pas le stage mais les 2h45 passées dans les transports en commun qui me prennent trop de temps, mais pas d'inquiétude je déménage bientot :) )**

 **Sinon, oui je veux que Mahad soit puissant mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !**

 **_Chez les gardiens_**

Le globe a changé de couleur, le globe a changé de couleur, cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête, la signification de ce changement est tellement ridicule, c'est impossible, il y a erreur, je suis tellement concentré sur ce changement de couleur, que sa couleur justement ne m'a pas alerté.

\- « Blanc ? qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demande le vecteur

Blanc, le globe est blanc ! Il y a eu un problème, je le savais, moi seijin, c'est tellement risible !

\- « Mahad ? ça va ? » demande Maggie

\- « Oui, bien sûr, alors qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ce globe ? » dit-je un peu trop vite et en m'empressant de reposer le globe sur la table.

\- « Rien », annonce Mr David en rangeant le globe qui a repris une teinte bleue nuit. « Le blanc est une teinte qui peut être théoriquement atteinte. Cependant, on a aucune preuve que cette teinte ait été vue avant. Seule une légende. »

\- « La légende dit que le premier seijin de notre peuple obtenait ce blanc quand il entrait en contact avec le globe. Mais rien n'est moins sûr. Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de voir cette couleur sur ce globe. » Déclare Maggie pensive.

\- « Enfin, cela montre que tu es bien un seijin », assène finalement Mr David.

\- « Ridicule » dit-je en me levant. Avant de quitter précipitamment la bibliothèque.

 **_Chez les gardiens_quelques minutes après le départ de Mahad de la bibliothèque (Chen et Maggie sont également partis)**

\- « Qu'avez-vous omit de dire ? » demande le Vecteur à Mr David

\- « Rien de bien pertinent pour Mahad, ça ne l'aurait que confondu encore plus et vous conviendrez avec moi que ça faisait assez de nouvelles à traiter. »

\- « Bien sûr, est-ce secret ou vous pouvez partager ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas un secret, mais une prophétie »

\- « Je pensais que vous ne connaissiez pas la prophétie »

\- « Celle concernant la femme lumière, je ne la connais pas, elle n'a pas été faite par mon peuple, j'ai tendance à croire qu'elle est fausse, juste une phrase pour donner un espoir au peuple mais ce n'est que mon avis, je peux avoir tort. En effet, Mila et Léna sont des seijins extrêmement puissantes donc pourquoi pas ? »

\- « Personnellement je veux y croire, alors votre prophétie ? »

\- « Je ne connais pas le contenu exact, il faudrait que je fasse des recherches plus poussées. Mais ça parle d'une boucle qui sera bouclé. »

\- « C'est-à-dire ? »

\- « Je ne sais plus, il y a aussi une référence à la couleur du globe, j'essaierai de trouver le contenu exact et je vous en ferais part. A vous de voir ce que vous ferez avec cette information. »

\- « Vous ne comptez pas informer Mahad. »

\- « Dans 10 jours vous serez partie, ça m'étonnerait que Mahad accepte cette nouvelle réalité d'ici-là ! »

Une pose de quelque minute est faite, les deux hommes sont tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Puis le Vecteur reprend :

\- « A votre avis, comment Mahad pouvait-il ignorer ces pouvoirs ? »

\- « Une très forte émotion, la peur voire la terreur probablement, tout ça peu avant l'apparition de ses pouvoirs… »

\- « Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Et, je suppose que la peur de sa mère pour Léna n'a pas dû arranger les choses. »

\- « Non, ni le fait que sa mère et sa sœur soit maintenant très puissante, il n'a pas confiance en lui… c'est dommage c'est un jeune homme très intelligent et pas du tout aussi immature que l'on pourrait le croire au premier abord… »

 **_quelque part sur le bloc des gardiens_**

En m'enfuyant de la bibliothèque je ne savais pas où aller, j'ai couru, droit devant moi, et après une petite demi-heure je me suis arrêté, c'était il y a trois heures et je suis toujours ici. Le soleil est en train de se coucher, dans moins de 15 min tous sera plongé dans le noir. J'aurai dû repartir mais je n'en ai pas la force. A l'heure qu'il est, le résultat de l'expérience doit être connu par tous et je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à leurs questions ni d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi je suis apparemment un seijin sans pouvoir ? De toute façon, les seijins sont maman et Léna, pas moi, moi je suis juste Mahad, Mahad qui se débrouille pas trop mal en vol mais à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance. Soudain, j'entends du bruit et je me relève d'un bon, prêt à lancer mon boomerang.

\- « Calme toi, ce n'est que moi, » dit Maggie puis elle rajoute en souriant, « c'est une habitude chez les pirates d'accueillir les gens avec des armes », en faisant référence à notre première rencontre.

\- « Que fais-tu là ? »

\- « A ton avis, tu es parti sans radio et il fait noir, je suis venue te chercher, pour éviter une panique générale, en plus le diner sera servi dans 30 min et Pervenche à horreur que les gens arrivent en retard ! »

\- « Je n'ai pas faim. »

\- « Il te faudra bien les affronter tôt ou tard »

\- « Je sais mais pas ce soir »

\- « T'inquiète, il y a interdiction de parler des sujets qui fâche pendant le repas, c'est mauvais pour la digestion »

Elle s'éloigne et je la suis. On marche quelques minutes en silence et elle reprend :

\- « J'ai été étonné de ta connaissance de Atlantis, ce n'était déjà pas très connu dans l'ancien monde et maintenant encore moins ».

\- « Comme je l'ai dit, on a eu des cours sur les grandes civilisations, réelles et légendaires, ce que ça pouvait nous apprendre sur l'avènement et la chute d'un empire, tout ça ramené au présent. »

\- « Pourquoi te fais-tu passer pour un cancre ? »

\- « Je ne me fais pas passer pour un cancre. »

\- « Si, tu t'effaces systématiquement lors des différentes discussions qui ont lieu, sauf en de trop rare cas. Et tu t'arranges souvent pour glisser une sottise, certes ça fait souvent rire mais je n'appelle pas toujours ça avoir de l'humour ! Ce n'est pourtant pas une honte d'avoir des connaissances même si elles te viennent directement de l'enseignement de la Sphère. »

\- « Comment… »

\- « J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, on connait pas mal de chose ici. Et puis ce n'est pas un secret même si ni toi, ni ta sœur et ta mère n'en parlaient jamais. Alors plutôt premier de la classe » demande-elle en rigolant.

\- « Nan, quand même pas, enfin si pour tous ce qui concerne le vol. Pour le reste, je dirais plutôt dans les 10 premiers. »

\- « Pas mal ! Si je peux te donner un conseil, tu vis avec des gens exceptionnelles, ta mère et Léna sont puissantes, ton père était un leader et un pilote de génie mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu dois de dévaloriser. Et cesse de t'inquiéter pour ces histoires de pouvoirs seijin, tu restes toi, avec ou sans utilisation de pouvoirs. »

\- « Merci », dit-je sincèrement, « c'est idiot mais je crois que j'avais besoins de l'entendre ».

\- « De rien, et ce n'est pas idiot, c'est humain que l'on soit seijin ou pas ! »

\- « Sinon, rien à voir mais je crois que l'on va être en retard pour le diner » dit-je avec un grand sourire

 **Et voilà ! bon c'est vrai que ça s'éloigne du caractère de Mahad mais je trouve que ça le fait, non ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou, voilà « enfin » la suite**

 **_une pièce dans le manoir, 12 jours après l'arrivée des pirates_les 4 gardiens y discutent**

\- « Alors comment se passe l'entrainement de Mila et Léna ? » demande Maggie

\- « Aussi bien que possible, le fait que Mila se soit arrêtée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pendant si longtemps lui donne un contrôle impressionnant sur ses capacités, cela couplé avec sa puissance fait d'elle une des élèves les plus doués à qui j'ai eu la chance de transmettre mon savoir. » Répond Thomas, « dommage qu'elle ne puisse rester plus longtemps ».

\- « Léna est puissante, c'est un fait, elle le sait, ses récentes victoires et la prophétie lui on fait prendre la grosse tête, pour ça défense, je pense que toute ado de 14 ans prendrait la grosse tête, » dit Pervenche

\- « waouh, tu lui trouves des excuses ! tu l'aimes bien, non ? » rigole Maggie

Pervenche lève les yeux aux ciels et poursuit :

\- « son contrôle s'améliore, elle a enfin compris qu'elle n'est pas obligée de libérer tout son pouvoir à chaque fois qu'elle l'utilise ! c'est déjà un grand pas et cela l'aidera dans le futur pour ne pas se trouver démuni »

\- « Je compte apprendre à Mila les bases des protections, ainsi que lui donner quelques livres. Ça ne suffira pas à rendre introuvable leur base mais ça pourra éventuellement les aider » ajoute Thomas

\- « Le problème c'est qu'il faut être plusieurs pour réussir, et même deux seijins puissantes ne peuvent pas y arriver seules » ajoute David

\- « ça ne sera pas un problème longtemps » dit Pervenche

Ils la regardent tous.

\- « Une vision ? » Demande Thomas

\- « Rien de bien précis, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être beaucoup plus âgée, 1 ou 2 ans maximum ! » répond Pervenche

\- « Et bien voilà une bonne nouvelle » s'exclame Maggie qui se tourne ensuite vers Thomas

\- « Tu as trouvé d'autres renseignement concernant la prophétie ? »

\- Oui, enfin, j'ai trouvé l'intitulé :

 _Quand le globe redeviendra blanc,_

 _Ce qui a été fait sera défait,_

 _La boucle bouclée._

 _La fin d'une ère s'annoncera,_

 _Le début d'une autre commencera._

\- « C'est quand même un peu vague, qu'est-ce qui a été fait ? » demande Maggie.

\- « Commençons par le commencement » dit Thomas, « que sait-on ? »

\- « On sait qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a obtenu cette couleur, la légende dit que c'était le tout premier seijin mais c'est tellement vieux que les faits ont été déformé et sont non vérifiables » dit Maggie.

\- « Que sait-on d'autre ? » demande Thomas

\- « Rien ? » dit Maggie

\- « Faux, on sait de source sûre que Mahad a obtenu cette teinte. » contredit David

\- « Ok, mais le reste ? car à part pour la couleur on a rien ! _Ce qui a était fait sera défait_ , mais quoi ? _La fin d'une ère s'annoncera, le début d'une autre commencera,_ quelle ère ? celle de la Sphère ou celle qui a vu l'Atlantide ''disparaitre'' ? » dit Maggie

\- « Je pense que les prophéties sont comme mes visions, on peut les prendre en compte mais il ne sert à rien de les manipuler ou d'en trouver une interprétation, il se passera ce qui se passera et cela s'éclairera de lui-même » annonce Pervenche

\- « Pervenche a raison, pas la peine de polémiquer plus que nécessaire » clôt Thomas

 **_Bloc des gardiens, 15 jours sont passés_**

Tout le monde est sur le pont, ils attendent que moi pour repartir. Pourtant, j'aimerai rester, ici, Léna et Mahad sont en sécurité. En plus, j'ai tellement appris au contact de Thomas, et j'aurai pu en apprendre tellement plus. Cependant, la parenthèse est terminée, il faut retourner à nos vies de pirates. Je fini d'emballer les livres que Thomas vient juste de m'apporter et je sors du Manoir. Cependant, j'ai à peine fait quelques pas que Thomas m'interpelle, il est accompagné de tous les gardiens :

\- « Mila ? »

\- « Oui ? » que me veulent-t-ils, on vient de se dire adieux il n'y a même pas 5 minutes, « j'ai oublié quelque chose ? »

\- « Non, mais on aimerait vous donner quelque chose » dit Maggie en me tendant une chaine avec un pendentif en forme de trident dessinée sur un soleil.

\- « Merci » dit-je, bien que je sois un peu perplexe face à ce cadeau

\- « Ne nous remerciez pas » dit Pervenche, « ce cadeau n'est pas que décoratif, vous en aurez besoins pour revenir ici sans passer par 10 jours de voyage »

\- « Comment ça marche ? »

\- « Il vous suffit de serrer le pendentif dans votre main et de l'alimenter en pouvoir seijin et de le donner à la personne qui en aura besoins, c'est tous ce que vous avez besoin de savoir » me répond David

Je tourne et retourne le collier dans mes mains, c'est très gentil à eux mais pourquoi devrions-nous revenir ici en urgence ? Certes leur bibliothèque est très impressionnante et intéressante mais ça ne justifie pas un tel dispositif. A moins que, Pervenche ?

\- « Qu'avez-vous vu qui justifie ça ? »

Elle me sourit :

\- « Comme d'habitude, rien de précis. Cependant vaux mieux prévenir que guérir »

\- « Vous devriez y aller, je ne suis pas sûre que votre capitaine ait la patience de vous attendre » m'informe Maggie.

 **_Bloc des gardiens_2 minutes après leur départ**

 **-** « A quoi de devons-nous nous attendre, Pervenche ? » demande David

\- « Comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais rien de précis »

\- « Allons Pervenche, tu as été trop rapidement d'accord pour qu'on lui donne ce pendentif, ça justifie plus qu'un ''rien de précis'' » rétorque David

\- « Brider ses pouvoirs pendant si longtemps et les libérer d'un coup ne se fait pas sans conséquences »

\- « C'est donc Mahad que l'on va revoir » conclu Thomas

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre qui m'a posée quelques problèmes, pas pour l'écrire mais maintenant que j'ai « essayé » d'énoncer une prophétie, il va falloir que je me tourne les méninges pour la résoudre correctement !**

 **Dans les prochains chapitres, il est prévu la réponse à ta question (pour la mémoire de Mahad) et j'essaie de nous concocter un affrontement avec la Sphère, ce dernier point n'est pas gagné : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend de Pâques !**

 **Voilà la suite, un chapitre « transition »**

 **En ce qui concerne le futur de Mahad, moi-même je ne suis pas fixée, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt, qui sais peut être un happy end )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **_Puerto Angel_**

Nous sommes rentrés depuis quelques heures seulement, le voyage a été assez calme. Cortes m'a donné l'autorisation de voler avec l'Hypérion tant que je ne m'éloignais pas de trop. Cette autorisation m'a surpris mais pour une fois qu'il m'autorisait à faire ce que j'avais envie, j'en ai profité sans râler. Maintenant je suis dans ma chambre en train de ranger mes affaires quand j'entends Maman nous dire :

\- « Léna, Mahad, Cortes nous attend dans 15 min au phare ! »

\- « Pas de problème, j'arrive » dit Léna, « Mahad tu viens ? »

\- « Oui, j'y serai, partez devant, je vous rejoins »

J'arrive au phare avec 5 minutes d'avance, mais je suis quand même le dernier.

\- « Et alors, on commence sans moi ! vous m'avez oublié » dit-je avec un grand sourire

\- « on ne peut pas vraiment t'oublier, Mahad » dit Dahlia

\- « Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi ! »

\- « Arrêtes de prendre tes rêves pour des réalité ! »

\- « Les enfants, les enfants, arrêtez donc de vous chamailler » rigole le Vecteur, qui n'est pas le seul, même Cortes a un sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'il disparaisse dès qu'il remarque que je le regarde !

\- « Bon, nous allons pouvoir commencer le compte rendu de cette mission, Vecteur voulez-vous commencer ? » demande Cortes

\- « Oui, bien sûr, bien que nous n'ayons pas trouver tous ce que nous cherchons concernant la prophétie de la femme lumière… »

\- « On n'a rien trouvé du tout » coupe Léna

\- « Léna ! on ne t'a pas donné la parole » dit maman, « excuse toi !»

\- « Je m'excuse »

\- « Alors comme je disais, on n'a pas trouvé de renseignement sur cette prophétie, cependant j'ose affirmer que notre visite a été très intéressante du point de vue scientifique »

\- « Bien sûr, mais concrètement, on n'a rien de plus » lâche Cortes assez contrarié

\- « J'ai affiné la maitrise de mes pouvoirs, 15 jours c'était court mais j'ai appris des choses que l'on n'apprend pas au Tutorat. Cela peut nous donner un avantage non négligeable dans le futur ! » intervient maman, « de plus, Thomas m'a donnée des livres parlant des moyens de protections, c'est très instructif »

\- « Vraiment ? vous pourriez reproduire ce qu'ils ont fait pour cacher leur manoir ? » demande Dahlia

\- « Non, il faut être plusieurs pour atteindre ce résultat mais je compte essayer de reproduire cette technique sur des objets plus petit et pour de plus petite période » répond Maman

\- « D'accord Mila, tiens-moi au courant de tes progrès même à petite échelle cet avantage pourrait être décisif »

\- « Je pourrais t'aider » dit Léna, « à deux on pourrait peut-être même réussir à protéger tout Puerto Angel ! »

\- « Non Léna, ton contrôle n'est pas encore suffisant mais si tu fais encore des progrès, tu pourras te joindre à moi. En ce qui concerne Puerto Angel, ce n'est pas possible, beaucoup trop grand, on pourrait à la limite cacher un bâtiment mais, d'après Thomas, il faut, au moins, être trois »

\- « Et Mahad ? » dit-elle.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, mais avant que je puisse répondre maman le fait :

\- « Léna, réfléchi, même si ton frère est un seijin, il n'a jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs » dit-elle

\- « Il pourrait apprendre, n'est-ce pas Mahad »

\- « Non » je réponds, sans développer.

\- « Quoi non ? ce n'est pas dure, tu verras. Et comment tu as fait pour ne jamais les utiliser ? »

\- « J'ai dit non Léna, aucune envie de devenir un seijin ! » Peut-être pas la phrase le plus habile à dire mais je n'ai pas de réponse à me donner, comment je suis sensé en donner à Léna !

\- « Mais tu es seijin, tu as hontes ? Pour toi les seijins c'est bien quand t'es dans la merde et après ça ne sert plus à rien ! » s'énerve Léna

\- « Léna » s'indigne maman

Pour le coup, moi je n'ai rien à dire, comment peut-elle seulement penser ça ? après tous ce qu'on a vécu ensemble durant la captivité de maman !?

\- « Bon ça suffit ! » déclare Cortes fermement « Léna, ton frère fait ce qu'il veut, d'ailleurs ça m'arrange, on n'a pas le temps qu'il apprenne à se servir de pouvoir qu'il n'a jamais utilisé, par contre, on a besoin de lui, des bons pilotes ça ne courent pas les rues ! »

Cortes viens de me faire un compliment en face, c'est dingue et le pire c'est que je n'arrive même pas à m'en réjouir…

 **_Puerto Angel_3 mois après**

Je rentre de patrouille avec l'Hypérion, Cortes m'a envoyé vérifier la zone nord avec Dahlia, apparemment des patrouilleurs auraient été vu dans les parages mais nous on a rien trouvé.

\- « Tu es toujours aussi cinglé ! c'est la dernière fois que je monte avec toi ! » s'exclame Dahlia qui a l'air légèrement nauséeuse.

\- « Mais oui, tu l'as déjà dit la dernière fois ! » je réponds en souriant, « en plus, je n'ai rien fait de spécial »

\- « Bien sûr Mahad, tout le monde s'amuse à frôler les blocs et à faire des loopings tout ça en s'occupant à peine des commandes ! »

\- « Tout le monde, non, mais moi je gère » dit-je en rigolant avant de m'arrêter subitement. Léna est ici avec Chen.

\- « T'inquiète » me dit Dahlia gentiment, « elle va finir par comprendre, ou à défaut accepter ton choix »

\- « ça va faire 3 mois, Dahlia » dis-je sans réussir à cacher que cette situation me touche plus que je ne le voudrais.

Elle ne répond pas, de toute façon que peut-elle dire, Léna est buté.

\- « Il faut aller faire notre rapport à Cortes » dit-elle finalement


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, et oui je suis en retard / désolé**

 **J'espère que la suite va vous plaire )**

 **_Puerto-Angel_**

Cortes nous a tous appelé ici, au phare, il y a déjà 15 minutes mais il n'est toujours pas arrivé.

\- « Vous savez ce qu'il veut nous dire » je demande

\- « Aucune idée, ça a peut-être à voir avec les nombreux témoignages de présences de patrouilleurs même à l'extérieur des limites de la Sphère » dit Dahlia

\- « Ouais, en parlant de ça, pas que ça me dérange d'aller vérifier la prétendue présence des patrouilleurs mais ça fini par être lassant »

\- « C'est moi qui devrait me plaindre, Mahad, je suis quand même celle qui supporte ta conduite à chaque fois ! »

\- « Comment ça supporter ! » je fais mine de m'offusquer

Cependant avant que Dahlia n'ait plus répondre, Cortes rentre dans la pièce, accompagné de Wayan et on pourrait croire que la température a baissé de plusieurs degrés. Ça a l'air sérieux.

\- « Ok, désolé du retard » commence-t-il, « j'étais en communication avec certaines autres bases de la résistance et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la sphère se comporte bizarrement »

\- « C'est-à-dire » demande maman

\- « D'après les rapports, les patrouilleurs de la Sphère ont été aperçu à de nombreux endroits et plus particulièrement à la bordure nord. »

\- « Enfin, ça ce n'est pas une découverte ! on n'a bien dû sortir une quinzaine de fois, depuis le début de cette année, pour les mêmes faits, et rien » dit-je

\- « Vrai, mais ça a l'air suffisamment sérieux pour qu'ils nous appellent à l'aide ! »

\- « Ils ont des faits sérieux pour étayer leur demande » interroge le Vecteur

\- « Des rumeurs de disparition d'enfants dans des blocs assez à l'écart »

\- « Pardon ! » s'insurge maman

\- « Ce n'est pas nouveau, désolé de le dire mais c'est même leurs marques de fabriques d'enlever des enfants pour les amener au Tutorat » dit Dahlia

\- « Des enfants seijins, oui, mais ces disparitions ne concernent pas que des seijins » nous apprend Cortes

\- « Evidemment des enfants seijins ça ne dérange personnes, on laisse faire mais pour les autres on appelle à l'aide ! » lâche Léna

\- « Léna tu es ridicule » dit-je assez énervé, après tout ça fait une éternité qu'elle m'ignore pour la simple raison que je ne me revendique pas seijin, elle refuse juste de comprendre que je peux faire des choix qui sont différents des siens.

\- « Léna, Mahad ce n'est pas le moment ! » s'énerve maman, « nous y allons, n'est-ce-pas ? »

\- « Oui, on embarque ce soir pour enquêter là-bas. Surtout que les agissements de la Sphère y dure depuis plus longtemps qu'ici. Donc de là à penser que ce qu'il se passe là-bas va se propager par ici, il n'y a qu'un pas ! »

 **_Bloc des Marines, repère des pirates_**

Des enfants ! ils enlèvent des enfants ! Pourquoi ? J'espère que ce n'est qu'une rumeur ! Malgré tout, il y a toujours un bout de vérité dans des rumeurs, mais j'espère que cette fois ci, ce que fabrique la Sphère est moins dérangeant ! Pourtant j'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui se précise quand on sort du Saint-Nazaire, je suis déjà venu ici, plusieurs fois.

\- « Mila, je n'y crois pas »

\- « Mathieu, que je suis contente de vous voir, comment va Marise ? »

\- « Bien, elle sera contente de te voir »

\- « Vous vous connaissez » demande Corte

\- « Cortes, je suis content que tu es répondu à mon appel » dit Mathieu

\- « Vous vous connaissez » redemande Léna, curieuse

\- « Oui bien sûr, je suis venu ici avec ton père quelque temps avant la naissance de Mahad et on a séjourné ici quelques mois avant d'aller s'installer à Babylonia, tu étais trop petite pour t'en souvenir » dit-je, tout en guettant la réaction de Mahad qui ne réagis pas, peut-être a-t-il oublié.

\- « Si tu veux, on se retrouve tout à l'heure chez moi » me dit-il avant de se tourner vers Cortes « Viens je vais te faire une mise à jour de la situation ».

 **_Le Saint-Nazaire, tard dans la nuit_**

Les pirates ont proposé à Cortes de mettre à disposition des chambres pour son équipages, mais la proposition a été décliné donc tout le monde dort dans le Saint-Nazaire. Il est 3 heures du matin et tout est calme. Sauf dans la chambre de Mahad ou un visiteur extérieur pourrait le voir en train de s'agiter dans son lit.

 _Il fait noir, je n'y vois rien, j'étouffe. Je suis seul, pourquoi ? Une odeur de brulé flotte dans l'air mais ou suis-je ? ça y ait, je me souviens, c'était la panique, on m'a bousculé, j'ai lâché la main de maman, ou est-elle ? Des gens arrivent, ce n'est pas maman, ils ont des armes et des robots les suivent, des brigs. J'ai peur. Je me mets à courir, lentement, trop lentement, mes jambes sont si petites ici. Des voies me sommes d'arrêter, je continue, un tir, je tombe et puis plus rien…_

Je me réveille brusquement, j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. C'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar, un vieux cauchemar, celui que je fais depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Pourtant, aujourd'hui c'est différent, au lieu de disparaitre, les images sont encore imprimées au fer rouge dans mon esprit. Je lève mes mains à mes tempes et je sens la cicatrice, une toute petite cicatrice cachée par mes cheveux. Je l'ai eu en tombant d'après maman, mais aujourd'hui, je n'en suis plus sûr.


End file.
